Entre la espada y la pared
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia es una judía que es perseguida por los Nazis. Al final la encuentran y la llevan a un campo de concentración. Por el camino conoce a otro judío un tanto peculiar: Natsu Dragneel. ¿Podrán superar todas la barreras egoístas que impiden su amor? (100% NaLu)
1. dolor

**Aquí tenéis mi nuevo fic NaLu, espero k os guste, lo intentare hacer lo más romántico posible. Tengo ganas de escribirlo, porque la idea me parece buenísima. **

Los odiaba. Odiaba a esos malditos Nazis. Su nombre era Lucy Heartphilia, y su pecado más grande era simplemente ser judía. Maldición, si ella no lo fuera, ni sus padres biológicos ni esos dos ancianos que fueron tan amables con ella, dándole los mejores años de su infancia y adolescencia, tendrían que haber sufrido ese terrible destino. ¿Traidores a la patria y a la bandera? Cabrones, no tenían ni idea de lo que eso significaba. Malditos Nazis.

-Lucy, hora de comer- el llamado de su madre adoptiva, la sacó de su lectura, y con una sonrisa, se acercó a la anciana para proceder a comer la exquisita comedia que preparaba. Ella la solía llamar Tía Cloris, pero la consideraba su madre, ya que la verdadera había sido asesinada por los Nazis. Ni siquiera llegó a conocer a sus padres. Le habían arrebatado absolutamente todo. ¿Acaso era justo?

-¿Que tal estás hoy?- dijo el tío Albert, el esposo de Tía Cloris, y por lo tanto el padre adoptivo de Lucy.

-Bien- respondió con una sonrisa. Aún se acordaba vagamente de cuando ella era perseguida por los Nazis. Cuando Adolf Hitler llegó al poder, su vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno. Pero no se arrepentía de su procedencia. Nuca lo hizo, y nunca lo hará. Llevaba varios días sin comer, y se desmayó, por suerte los Nazis pasaron de largo y no logaron alcanzarla, para cuando despertó estaba en casa de unos ancianos alemanes: Cloris y Albert. Al principio tuvo miedo y sintió mucho dolor, ya que sus padres biológicos: Layla y Jude, habían muerto, pero poco a poco les fue cogiendo un cariño especial a estos ancianos, al punto de considerarlos sus padres.

-piiiiiiiip- sonó el timbre. Estaba tan contenta que fue a abrir. Había recordado los momentos felices de su vida, que aunque fueran escasos, siempre reconfortaban. Ese fue el mayor error de su vida. Al abrir, se encontró con un soldado. Llevaba en el pecho la insignia Nazi, y con una cara que jamás olvidaría, le acercó una pistola a la cabeza. El rostro de Lucy cambió de expresión.

-Mierda- se le escapó a Lucy.

-Muere, judía- sonrió el soldado. Albert agarró al soldado, y lo derribó.

-CORRE, LUCY, NO MIRES ATRÁS- le gritó su padre.

-Pero, papá…- Lucy lloró.

-si hago eso morirás...- dijo Lucy.

-Era cuestión de tiempo…-la mirada de Albert se ensombreció. Para ser un anciano tenía bastante fuerza. Había sido del ejército, pero cuando empezó a ver las atrocidades de los Nazis, desertó sin pensarlo.

-Pero…- Lucy fue cortado por un grito de Albert.

-¿ES QUE VAS A SER DESOBEDIENTE HASTA EL FINAL?-

Lucy no dudó más, y corrió todo lo que pudo, cruzando las calles nevadas de Múnich. Un disparó se oyó y una lágrima cayó des de los ojos de Lucy, al girar vio una imagen horrorosa, algo que no querría haber visto. La luz de dentro de casa iluminaba aquella lúgrube escena. Una bala había atravesado la cabeza del tío Albert. Los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron.

-NOOOOOOOO- gritó, horrorizada. El soldado hizo unos gestos, y mientras dos más iban a por Lucy, el restante entró dentro de casa, seguramente a matar a tía Cloris.

-Lo siento- Las lágrimas de Lucy caían de sus ojos, dejando un rastro de lágrimas, y corría como más podía, pero al fin y al cabo eran soldados, al fin y al cabo acabarían cogiéndola, y metiéndola en esos campos de concentración , dónde no volvería a ver la luz del sol, y la muerte sería un regalo divino.

Un grupo de Nazis se plantó delante de ella. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Eres bastante escurridiza, ZORRA- un sonoro bofetón fue propiciado por un sargento Nazi sobre la cara de Lucy, tirándola al suelo.

-atadla, y al camión con el resto de la mierda- dijo el sargento. Los soldados cogieron a Lucy y la ataron, después la empujaron a un camión oscuro, dónde la obligaron a subir. Antes vio cartel. Encima se cachondeaban.

"A todos los judíos: Este camión va hacia Auschwitz. Nosotros no somos monstruos, somos personas realistas"

¿Realistas? No me jodas.

El camión era oscuro, no se veía nada a más de un metro cuadrado, pero era tremendamente apretado, había muchísima gente. Era horroroso poder ver el rostro de la persona a su lado izquierdo: expresaba puro miedo, algo que haría tragar saliva a cualquiera, pero a ella ya no le quedaba por tragar. Demasiado sufrimiento en un solo día, en una sola vida. Miró a su lado izquierdo y sus ojos se toparon con algo muy extraño. Era un chico pelirrosa, musculoso y bastante atractivo. El chico iba con una sonrisa en la boca, y con las manos puestas en forma de almohada. Estaba durmiendo.

-Oye, ¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento de tanta tensión?- le preguntó la chica. El chico abrió un ojo, y aún con la sonrisa en la boca, le respondió.

-Prefiero tomarme la vida con tranquilidad- y otra vez sonríe ¿acaso es tonto? O quizás es muy listo…

-Me llamo Natsu, ¿y tu?- el chico levantó su espalda, de ésta goteaba sangre, seguramente de alguna pelea con los Nazis.

-Yo Lucy, y… ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- le preguntó.

-Un tiroteo con los Nazis, ya sabes…- sonrió de nuevo Natsu. ¿Podía existir tal imbécil en este mundo? Un tiroteo con los Nazis, y los dice tan pancho.

-¿Ya sabes adónde nos van a meter verdad?- preguntó Lucy.

-Si, en un campo de concentración, Auschwitz concretamente- A Natsu no se le borraba esa sonrisa de la cara.

-¿PERO ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES?- se alteró Lucy.

-Se qué es- respondió.

-¿ENTONCES POQUE TIENES ESA SONRISA EN TU CARA?- le gritó de nuevo la rubia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, hay que tomarse la vida con tranquilidad- volvió a sonreír Natsu.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado. Habrá romance he, no os preocupéis: D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. celdas

**Aquí os traigo el segundo cap de "entre la espada y la pared". Gracias por las reviews, favs, follows y views. De verdad, muchas gracias.**

_**AnikaSukino d5: **_**Me alegro de que te guste :D**

_**SuzyFei09:**_** Tranquilidad, habrá final feliz, pero intentaré hacer la historia muy entretenida. Esto solo está comenzando…**

Un brillante haz de Lucy golpeó a ésta en la cara y la cegó por unos instantes. ¿Ya era de día? ¿Las horas en aquel camión no deberían pasar lentas, para el sufrimiento de los judíos? Ah, ya entendía, esas horas se te pasaban rápido, para que las demás interminables horas en aquel lugar infernal se te hicieran más largas. Era un mecanismo de tortura.

-Tú, mierda, ¡a la celda!- el sargento Nazi, cogió a un chico por el pelo y lo tiró al suelo, pegándole una patada en la cara. Los llantos del chico se podían oír a metros de distancia. Algo horroroso.

-Te ha tocado- dijo, apuntando a otra chica. Era una chica con un cuerpazo. Natsu rió y la siguió con los ojos hasta que salió. "Buen cuerpo" pensó.

-Mierda, ¡a la celda!- le gritó en la cara a la pobre chica. Ella se tapó con los brazos.

-No me haga nada por favor- lloró ella. A Natsu se el ensombreció la mirada y apretó los dientes, no podía ver llorar a una mujer inocente, y menos tan bella como esa.

-No te voy a hacer nada…- la chica exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero esta noche, te ataré a la cama y me lo pasaré muy bien, parece que eres bastante puta, ¿verdad chicos?- los otros dos soldados, cogieron a la chica por los dos brazos y asintieron. La chica iba sollozando y gritando hasta que sus gritos fueron callados por un buen puñetazo en la cara que la dejó inconsciente.

-Te toca, marica del pelo rosa- Natsu avanzó lentamente, con una sonrisa en la cara hasta el sargento.

-¿Porqué sonríes, MIERDA?- le gritó el sargento Nazi. Natsu lo miró de reojo y metió las manos en el bolsillo.

-Hay que tomarse la vida con tranquilidad, sargento- dijo Natsu, con aires de superioridad. El sargento levantó el puño para golpear al chico.

-IMBÉCIL- le gritó, mientras intentaba golpearle. Natsu lo esquivó fácilmente, y el sargento cayó al suelo de boca, por su mismo impulso. Todas las pistolas de los Nazis apuntaron a la cabeza de Natsu. Éste aún sonreía. "Este tío es tonto" pensó Lucy. "Sin duda lo es" volvió a pensar.

-Esperad, no lo matéis, ya lo torturaremos después, sería un desperdicio que muriera de un balazo en la cabeza- dijo el sargento, levantándose, sacudiéndose la tierra y dándole la orden a los solados de que llevaran a Natsu a la celda.

-Tu, la rubia, te toca- sonrió el sargento. De la cara de Lucy corrieron dos lágrimas simultáneas. Se señaló con el dedo a ella.

-¿yo?- preguntó.

-SI, MIERDA- le gritó el sargento.

Lucy se acercó al sargento, y éste la cogió por el brazo.

-Con la otra me he reprimido, pero tú también estás muy buena, te voy a follar aquí mismo, guarra- el sargento tiró al suelo a Lucy, haciéndole daño. Lucy lloraba.

-DEJAME- le gritaba.

-AQUÍ MANDO YO, MIERDA- le gritó el sargento, levantándole la mano para golpearla. Una sonrisa apareció. Natsu le asestó un buen puñetazo en la cara (merecido, por cierto) y el sargento cayó al suelo con la cara enmarcada por los nudillos del chico. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos ¿Qué hacía ese tío? ¿En serio la había salvado? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con él?

-Estás muerto- le dijo con una mirada intimidante el sargento.

-Habrá valido la pena si le he destrozado la cara a un cerdo como tú- rió Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida y sangre de sus nudillos.

Los soldados cogieron al chico por los brazos y el sargento le asestó varios puñetazos en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre. Lucy se puso las manos en la boca, en señal de horror. Natsu sonrió.

-¿Aún sonríes pedazo de cabrón?- le preguntó el sargento.

-En ese caso, sufrirás las torturas más crueles, y desearás morir…- se rió el sargento.

-Llevadlo a la sala de torturas y haced lo que queráis con él- acabó, girándose hacia Lucy, la cogió del brazo y7 le dijo algo.

-Por hoy, te has salvado- Después la empujo, indicándole el camino hacia las celdas.

4 horas después…

Lucy estaba estirada en la cochambrosa cama de su celda (si ha eso se le podía llamar cama), las cucarachas salían incluso de los rincones más oscuros de la celda. Los gritos de la sala de tortura se oían claramente, y era un método de tortura psicológica, para que te fueras haciendo una idea de lo que eso era. Pero estaba preocupada porqué los gritos no eran de aquel chico ¿Será que ya había muerto? Malditos Nazis, matar a alguien por ayudar a otra persona. ¿Acaso no eran humanos? No se perdonaría nunca que ese hombre hubiera muerto por ella…Aunque, también sentía que él no moriría…

-Ala, ya hemos acabado por hoy…- un soldado abrió la puerta y Natsu entró engrilletado y cayó al suelo.

Lucy se levantó desesperada y lo cogió antes de que cayera, lo acompañó hasta la cama y lo estrió. Su torso estaba desnudo. Se veían tan bien…Lucy se sonrojó ¿en que estaba pensando?

-Oye ¿estás bien?-preguntó Lucy. Natsu se levantó, se sentó y le sonrió.

-He estado mejor- Lucy se sonrojó.

-gracias por salvarme- le dijo Lucy. Natsu sonrió y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-No podía dejar que una chica tan guapa fuera tocada por ese cretino- le sonrió…Lucy se sonrojó aún más.

-Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearthfilia, el general azul os quiere "ver"- gritó un soldado.

Los murmullos en las celdas empezaron a aumentar de una forma increíble. Y es que, se conoce que hay cuatro generales: Azul, Amarillo, Roja y Gris. Son considerados los mejores soldados Nazis. ¿Qué quería uno de los generales de Lucy y Natsu?

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. el pasado de Natsu

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de mi fic NaLu. Espero k os guste :D**

_**Luni123:**_** Me pareció interesante ver un romance un poco más dramático, más duro, ¿y que hay más duro que la historia Nazi? Me alegro de que te guste**

Natsu y Lucy avanzaban por los fríos pasillos, acompañados de un soldado Nazi. Los dos estaban engrilletados y con la ropa rasgada. El ambiente era tenso y el aire era frío como en el polo norte. Se pararon delante de una gran puerta que ponía "sala de interrogatorios". Un soldado salió de aquella habitación y cerro la puerta a su paso.

-El general azul, dice que quiere intimidad con ellos, y deben entrar los dos- aclaró. El otro, empujo a Lucy y Natsu hacia la puerta, y ellos, aún con los grilletes, entraron por aquella puerta. La puerta se cerró por el aire. Natsu levantó la mirada y no se pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El general azul era un hombre sin camiseta, con el pelo negro y alborotado y con unos ojos oscuros y fríos, llevaba unas bermudas tejanas y una gran capa azul, pero su torso quedaba al descubierto. El general azul tuvo la misma impresión que Natsu al verlos.

-Pero si…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el general azul le había tapado la boca a Natsu.

-No digas nada…- dijo él, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

-Creí que solo eran rumores, pero parece que es cierto que eres tú…- aclaró el general azul. Natsu se zafó de la mano de azul y formó una expresión de enfado en su cara.

-Como has podido caer tan bajo, Gray…- dijo Natsu. Un gran puñetazo cayó sobre la cara del chico, y Lucy lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre- dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Si lo oyen, me encerrarán- añadió.

-MALDITO COBARDE, ¿Y DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY YO?- gritó Natsu.

-Lo que me extraña es que hayas podido ocultarlo todo este tiempo…- acabó Natsu, levantándose y brindándole una sonrisa a Lucy.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, pero yo…- la mirada de Gray salió de entre las sombras.

-ahora soy Azul, uno de los soldados élite de Adolf Hitler- sonrió él.

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías, parece mentira que seas…- de nuevo la cara de Natsu fue golpeada por el puño de Azul, y Lucy volvió a cogerlo.

-Para ya ¿NO?- le gritó Lucy.

-Tu calla, GUARR…- Natsu le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Gray, y éste cayó al suelo, más se levantó rápidamente.

-No insultes a Lucy, ella no te ha hecho nada…- dijo.

-Si no quieres que tú o ella salgáis heridos, no me vuelvas a llamar como lo ibas a hacer- Natsu cogió a Lucy de la mano, y abrió a la puerta para volver a la celda.

El soldado cogió a los dos por los brazos.

-HORA DE COMER, MIERDAS- le gritó. Natsu y Lucy bajaron juntos al comedor, y mientras comían (Una patata y un trozo de pan), Natsu le explicó lo que ocurría, con Gray "el general azul".

-¿Qué pasa con a…?- Natsu tapó la boca de Lucy con un dedo.

-Mejor dí…- Natsu cogió la patata.

-Mr. Patata- aclaró el chico pelirrosa. Lucy suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa con Mr. Patata?- rió Lucy. Natsu puso una expresión seria, algo raro en él, y Lucy lo miró preocupada.

-Cuando era pequeño tenía dos hermanos, todos éramos judíos obviamente, éramos una familia feliz, pero un día nuestros padres empezaron a discutir, y a partir de ese día todo eran peleas. Yo no era buen hermano, siempre estaba metiéndome e ignorando a uno de mis hermanos: Gajeel Redfox, mi otro hermano también solía meterse con él. Un día nuestros padres anunciaron su divorcio, y estaban eligiendo quien se quedaría con los niños, cuando de repente Gajeel dijo: "Si os separáis, me tiro de un puente". Todos nos quedamos alucinando al principio, pero después nos reímos de él, incluidos mis padres y mi otro hermano. Gajeel lo hizo de verdad, él… se tiró por un puente- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella confesión. Natsu derramaba unas lágrimas increíbles, Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su compañero de celda así, así que ella también lloró.

-Nunca me perdonaré haber empujado a mi hermano al suicidio- lloró Natsu de nuevo, derrumbándose por completo. Lucy lo abrazó, y susurró "lo siento" en su oído.

-En la tumba de mi hermano ponía una frase que tomé como ejemplo: "Sonreír es la clave de al felicidad"- sollozó Natsu.

-Por eso…siempre sonríes…- sollozó Lucy. Y ella que pensaba que lo de reír era una idiotez…

-Bueno…- Natsu se limpió las lágrimas.

-Que me voy del tema…mi otro hermano era…- Natsu dijo algo que hizo que Lucy tragara enormes cantidades de saliva y abriera la boca como nunca (de impresión).

-Mr. Patata-

-¿Pero como es…?- Lucy se sorprendió tanto que no le salían las palabras.

-Una noche, los Nazis vinieron a buscar a mi familia. El cabrón de Gray se escondió, y dejó que mataran a nuestros padres y me raptaran a mí. Y lo más grave: dejó que profanaran la tumba de Gajeel, nuca volví a saber de él…hasta hoy…- Lucy pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Maldito cabrón- dijo.

-No te pega decir eso- rió Natsu. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora estaba claro que ese acto no era una gilipollez, tenía un sentimiento muy profundo detrás.

-Hey, guapa- alguien de dirigió a Lucy.

-¿te vienes a mi celda esta noche?- algún pervertido le estaba proponiendo hacer guarradas a Lucy.

-No, pero gracias por la oferta- sonrió Lucy. Parece que eso de reír te hace más fuerte.

-Venga, no seas estrecha- el tío se acercó a Lucy y le tocó el cuello, y mientras estaba acercando sus labios a los de Lucy, un sonoro puñetazo de Natsu, hizo que ese pervertido saliera volando. Después se acercó a Lucy y abrazó a la chica, acercándola a su torso desnudo, aún vendado por las torturas anteriores.

-No toquéis nunca más a MI rubia- dijo Natsu.

-¿T-T-Tu rubia?- tartamudeó Lucy, sonrojada.

-Lo siento, no sabíamos que era tu novia- dijo otro de al lado.

-¿N-N-NOVIA?- se sorprendió Lucy. Natsu se sonrojó.

-Ella solo es mi amiga, PERO NO LA TOQUÉIS- Gritó Natsu. Los otros dos sonrieron, incluido el que estaba en el suelo, magullado. Éste se levantó y sacudió el polvo.

-Entendido, es toda tuya- sonrió el chico. Lucy se sonrojó.

-Ella no es un juguete sexual- dijo Natsu.

Después agarró a Lucy por la manga y la guió hasta su celda.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. La crueldad Nazi y la humildad judía

**Aquí tenéis otro cap más de mi NaLu (Algún día diré algo distinto xD)**

_**AnikaSukina 5d: **_**Mientras inventaba el pasado de Natsu he dicho: ¡joder, mola que te cagas! Cada uno que piense lo que quiere sobre lo de Gray.**

_**Luni1234:**_** Me alegro de que te guste! PERO QUIERO QUE QUEDE CLARO: GRAY ****NO**** ES MALO. SOLO ES QUE HA SUFRIDO MUCHO, YA VERÉIS LO QUE TENGO PENSADO. Sobre lo de Erza no digo nada.**

_** : **_**Demasiadas preguntas :D No se si habrá Juvia, pero mucho me temo que no, aunque no lo descarto. Y ya sabes GRAY ****NO**** ES MALO. Y Gajeel ha muerto porque es el primero que se me ocurrió como hermano de Natsu. Me alegro de que te guste tanto :D**

Un grito despertó a Natsu de golpe. El chico miró una escena no muy agradable, fuera de la celda, estaban torturando a un chico. Esos gritos y lamentos eran algo que nadie querría oír.

-SOY UNA MIERDA, NO ME MATÉIS, POQUÉ NO VALGO NI PARA ESO- gritaba el pobre judío, siendo masacrados por los látigos de cinco soldados Nazis.

Natsu apretó los dientes ante aquello. No sabía si iba a poder soportar oír algo así, no sabía si tendría que salir y enseñar a todos de lo que era capaz, pero aún no quería hacerlo. Miró a Lucy, la rubia estaba totalmente horrorizada viendo esa escena, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Natsu se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, rubia?- le sonrío Natsu. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto se derrumbó.

-Natsu, no quiero que me hagan eso, y a ti tampoco quiero que te pase- lloró la chica, hecha polvo en los brazos de Natsu.

-Tranquila, a ti no te pasará, no lo permitiré, y si me lo hacen a mí aguantaré. Te lo prometo- el chico volvió a sonreír, y en ese momento Lucy se calmó. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabía el motivo.

Mientras en el despacho de cierto Nazi…

En algún lugar lujoso y apartado de lo conocido se encontraba ÉL. Un demonio humano, un alma venida del inframundo, el líder de los Nazis: Adolf Hitler, su poder y su locura llegaban a límites que nadie sospecharía. Pero su verdadera fuerza eran los cuatro generales (Azul, Amarillo, Gris y Roja) y los 4 sargentos principales (Ryan, Byron, Alexia y Abraham). Los Nazis no eran los únicos con fuerza en el mundo: sus "rivales" eran nada más y nada menos que lo que ellos llamaban "los criminales judíos", bandas formadas solamente de judíos que se dedican a intentar derrocar a Hitler. Normalmente son formadas por judíos que han sufrido el infierno de un campo de concentración, pero han logrado huir de él.

Un soldado Nazi hizo una reverencia hacia Hitler, y éste entre las sombras sonrió.

-Ya están aquí, señor, ¿les hago pasar?- preguntó el soldado.

-Tanto poder junto… ¿no te da un poco de miedo? ¿Que puede haber más poderoso que los sargentos principales unidos en un solo lugar?- rió Hitler. El soldado se quedó mudo, por un momento pensó que ese hombre desprendía alguna fuerza maligna.

-Hazles pasar- terminó Hitler. El soldado se retiró, y uno por uno fueron llegando hasta la sala: Los cuatro sargentos principales: Byron, Ryan, Alexia y Abraham.

-¿Para que nos ha llamado jefe?- dijo Abraham, masticando un hierbajo seco en su boca y escondiendo su mirada bajo su sombrero de Gangster.

-Estaba en plena depilación láser- se quejó Alexia.

-Los caminos de la vida son muy fluidos, pero al fin y al cabo todos van a parar al mar, que es el morir- dijo Ryan. Byron le miró extrañado y le pegó una colleja.

-¿A que viene eso, tarado?- se rió Byron.

-Parece que usted anda buscando pelea, como de costumbre- dijo Ryan, acumulando una extraña fuerza en su mano. El edificio tembló y entonces Alexia, con la mirada ensombrecida, le tocó el hombro a Ryan.

-Déjalo, que diga lo que quiera, cerebrito- Ryan bajó la mano y Abraham se rió.

-Ya tendréis tiempo de pelear, imbéciles- dijo, masticando de nuevo el hierbajo.

-Os he hecho llamar para deciros algo muy importante…- aclaró Hitler.

-Me temo que Aaron se está poniendo en marcha- Todos callaron, y a los cuatro sargentos se les oscureció la mirada. Parece que Aaron era alguien muy poderoso.

-Aaron, ¿el líder de la banda más grande de criminales judíos?- preguntó Byron, sin mucho sentido.

-Sí. Y lo peor es que de esta, si no vamos con cuidado, no saldremos- dijo Hitler.

-Mucho me temo que…- Hitler paró en seco y miró fijamente a los cuatro sargentos.

-Que deberéis unir fuerzas con los generales para derrotar a la banda de Aaron, sino todos moriremos- Abraham pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

-No pienso colaborar con ninguno de esos imbéciles, cada día me caen más mal, y mis compañeros están de acuerdo, ¿verdad?- Todos asintieron. Existía una cierta rivalidad entre los generales y los sargentos, por lo cual no podían llevarse bien un solo momento.

Mientras en la prisión...

Natsu y Lucy estaban picando piedra, los dos juntos, para que el trabajo fuera menos arduo y pesado. A veces, cuando los Nazis no miraban, Natsu cogía el pico de Lucy y picaba por ella, pero le tenía que devolver el pico, porqué sino los Nazis atacarían a los dos, y no podría protegerla, y no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que Lucy fuera torturada.

La jornada de trabajo número…habían perdido la cuenta…terminó, y fueron a la celda. Cuando entraron la puerta se cerró a su paso y una silueta emergió de las sombras. Natsu frunció el ceño en señal de enfado. Era el general azul: Gray Dragneel.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- se quejó Natsu, resentido.

-Eso, no queremos que te rías más de nosotros- se quejó también Lucy.

-Yo solo venía a…- Azul fue cortado.

-¿A que? A decirme que no me quieres, lo sé…- aclaró Natsu, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Natsu…yo…os voy a sacar de aquí, ahora mismo- Natsu se quedó muy impresionado, y Lucy no fue menos.

-¿QUE?- pronunciaron los dos al unísono.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE! (SE QUE HA SIDO CORTO, LO SIENTO ^^')**


	5. La huída

**Antes de todo: Perdón por tardar tanto, pero para que me salga una mierda, prefiero que me venga la inspiración: D otro cap más de "Entre la espada y la pared". Aquí lo tenéis :)**

_**Anikasukino 5d:**_** Todas tus preguntas se responderán en este cap :D Me alegro de que te guste :D**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta esto? Mi hermano Gray había formado un plan, según el infalible, para escapar del campo de concentración.

-Fijaos- dijo él, señalando un mapa del campo de concentración.

-aquí está la entrada de recursos (comida, agua,…), si conseguimos llegar allí, estaremos salvados, solo tendréis que esconderos en un carro de comida, y saldréis escondidos, cerca de ahí hay un bosque, allí será imposible que os detecten. Pero para pasar hasta allí hay que burlar todas las defensas, y está claro que solo vosotros dos no podréis- aclaró Gray.

-Pero si os ayudo…- dijo él. Natsu reaccionó.

-Si no os ayudas, estarás en un grave problema. ¿No?- Gray asintió, fastidiado. Después sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo ver morir a mi hermano y a su amiga sin hacer nada, ya tuve bastante con Gajeel- aclaró él, soltando algunas lágrimas. Natsu lo abrazó.

-Siento haber sido tan duro contigo, parece ser que es verdad que has cambiado- dijo él. Gray lo apartó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Pero como podemos llegar hasta allí sin pelear?- se preguntó Lucy.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Gray, después de pensarlo mucho.

-Seguidme- Gray se acercó hasta la pared de la celda y puso la mano en la pared.

-Lo que vais a ver ahora es un secreto máximo, nadie lo puede saber, así que no gritéis ni nada- aclaró Gray, tocando la pared y recitando unas extrañas palabras. De repente, y sin previo aviso, en la pared de la celda se abrió una puerta, que conducía a un pasadizo oscuro.

Lucy y Natsu se sorprendieron mucho, pero no gritaron, ya que había muchas posibilidades de que los pillaran.

-Este pasadizo lleva hasta la zona de recursos- dijo Gray, señalando el lúgubre pasillo.

-Os preguntareis porqué está eso aquí…pues es un pasadizo que usan los torturadores para entrar y perturbar a los judíos por las noches…- dijo él.

-Es un secreto, no lo digáis- acabó. Natsu y Lucy avanzaron por el pasillo, y Natsu le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermano.

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrosa, después se giró y fue en busca de Lucy.

El camino era muy oscuro y Lucy empezaba a tener miedo.

-Y pensar que por aquí han pasado los peores torturadores Nazis- dijo la rubia. Un escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral y tragó saliva. Le tocó el hombro a Natsu.

-Haaaa- el chico se sobresaltó al sentir el frío dedo de Lucy.

-Joder, no me des esos sustos- Parece que Natsu aún respiraba…

El chico y la chica cruzaron otro oscuro pasadizo y por fin…veían la luz…Como luciérnagas corrieron hacia ella.

-Espera- Natsu alargó el brazo y paró en seco a su amiga. El pelo de Natsu se levantó y Lucy sintió una enorme cantidad de aire. El suelo y la pared se resquebrajaron y en los ojos de Natsu se podía ver el sentimiento del chico: desconfianza. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" pensó Lucy, sorprendida por lo que había sentido.

-No me gusta esto…es demasiado fácil…- pronunció Natsu.

Los dos fueron avanzaron lentamente hasta la salida. Natsu alargó el cuello y miró hacía los dos lados, el carro estaba allí mismo y de repente miró directo hacía…una cámara…de seguridad.

-MIERDA- gritó Natsu.

-LUCY CORRE- gritó, cogiéndola de la mano, se abrieron muchas puertas y de ellas salieron muchos soldados.

-¿Una emboscada?- se preguntó Natsu. Llegaron al carro y, rápidamente, se subieron a él.

Una vez dentro, Natsu abrazó a Lucy, y los tapó con una manta hasta la cabeza.

-Que asco el zumo de las uvas que hay aquí me está mojando la pierna- se quejó Lucy. Natsu cogió a la rubia y la puso encima de él quedando en una posición comprometedora. Lucy se sonrojó fervientemente.

-¿QUÉ HACES?- Lucy estaba realmente ruborizada.

-No decías que te manchabas la pierna, así solo me mancho yo…- sonrío Natsu. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias- aclaró Lucy.

Natsu le dio una patada al carro y éste se deslizó por una cuesta a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al bosque que los salvaría.

-Natsu...- A Lucy le preocupaba algo, pero Natsu no atinaba a pensar el qué.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Natsu.

-ESTO NO TIENE FRENOS- gritó Lucy. Natsu después de pensarlo un rato gritó lo mismo.

Mientras en el despacho de Hitler…

-Señor, la general roja ya está aquí…- el soldado le izo una reverencia al líder de los Nazis e indicó a la puerta.

-Que pase, es mejor no perder un solo segundo- aclaró Hitler, con su silueta oscurecida por las sombras de su habitáculo, que parecía sacado de una película de terror.

El soldado izo una señal a alguien que estaba fuera del despacho, y mientras el soldado salía, la silueta de una mujer entraba. La mujer se sentó en una silla y cruzó sus piernas, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa y su larga cabellera ondeó al viento.

-Quiere que detenga a los que se quieren escapar, ¿jefe?- rió roja. Hitler asintió.

-Con tu fuerza y belleza no tendrás ningún problema- rió malvadamente Hitler.

-Deja de adularme y dígame porqué no me da un trabajo más interesante, esos idiotas no tendrán nada que hacer frente a mí- volvió a reír roja.

-Tendrás trabajos más importantes, te lo aseguro- una sonrisa maléfica se posó en la boca de Adolf Hitler. Roja tragó saliva. Aunque en cómbate ella era mucho más fuerte, el poder de control de ese tío no tenía límites, si quisiera podría destruir el mundo con solo levantar el dedo. ¿Cómo no iba a asustar a alguien tantísimo poder en un solo individuo?

-Aré lo que usted mande, jefe…- dijo Roja.

-Si quiere que los mate, los mataré…- sonrió maléficamente. Después desapareció por la puerta del despacho. Hitler volvió a sonreír.

-Nadie resiste la belleza de Roja, estáis acabados- volvió a reír Hitler.

Volviendo a Natsu y Lucy…

El carro se estrelló contra un árbol, y Natsu protegió a Lucy con su cuerpo, pero el chico se goleó la cabeza con el árbol y se desmayó. Lucy cree que a muerto y está llorando sobre él su perdida.

-No te mueras, por favor, Nat-Nat-su…- Lucy se veía desolada. Natsu abrió los ojos y al verla llorando, sonrío y le tocó el pelo.

-Natsu, estás vivo…menos mal…- Lucy abrazó aún más a Natsu y el chico la echó a un lado, se limpió el polvo de su traje de prisionero y se levantó, ayudando también a Lucy a hacerlo.

-Somos libres- sonrió Natsu. Lucy sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí- le contestó.

Natsu sintió algo y pasó lo mismo que antes, un intenso aire golpeó la cara de Lucy y el suelo se resquebrajó. Natsu se tiró encima de Lucy y dijo "¡Al suelo!".

-Que haces, ¿PERVERTIDO?- respondió la rubia, y mientras sus insultos seguían, Natsu señaló una espada clavada en el suelo.

-Solo te intentaba salvar- los gritos de Lucy fueron acallados, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-En ese caso, gracias…- dijo. Natsu le tocó el pelo y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo el chico.

Una mujer apareció de entre los árboles y se apoyó en uno de ellos. Era una mujer de complexión mediana, vestía una armadura, pero aún así se le veía sexy, su cabellera escarlata le daba un aspecto femenino (ya que si no fuera por eso y sus atributos femeninos, todo el mundo pensaría que es un hombre, pero en este caso, era una mujer muy femenina, a pesar de su gran fuerza).

-Hola- sonrió la mujer.

-Me llamo Erza Scarlet- Natsu y Lucy pusieron cara de rabia.

-Aunque todo el mundo me conoce como…ROJA- La cara de Natsu y Lucy cambió radicalmente. "Mierda" pensaron. "estamos muertos".

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado. Próximo cap: la pelea entre Erza vs Natsu y Lucy, y una sorpresa bastante impactante: D NO OS LO PERDÁIS. REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. Espada La pelea contra Roja

**Siento otra vez la tardanza, pero ya dije que para que me salga una hez fecal, prefiero que se me encienda la bombilla :D Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me hacéis muy feliz :) Y como siempre, Aquí tenéis otro cap más :D**

-¿Ro-Ro-Roja?- tartamudeó Lucy.

-No se de que os sorprendéis- sonrió la chica, que seguía apoyada en el árbol.

El sol se escondía entre las nevadas montañas que rodeaban ese infierno en vida, y se empezaba a palpar en el ambiente una gélida brisa, y los cuerpos sin mucho abrigo de nuestros dos héroes empezaban a estremecerse de frío, sobretodo el de Lucy. Natsu le sonrió, y se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver sus definidos abdominales.

-¿QUE HACES?- se impresionó Lucy, fervientemente sonrojada, y tapándose los ojos (bueno, en verdad dejaba un hueco entre los dedos para observar su fornido torso). Natsu se acercó a ella, y le puso su camiseta encima de la que ya tenía.

-¿No decías que tenías frío?- volvió a sonreírle Natsu. Lucy se sonrojó aún más. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella?

-Gracias- le sonrió de nuevo.

Natsu se levantó, con la mirada ensombrecia y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. De nuevo pasó, una ráfaga de aire golpeó al cara de Lucy y Erza, dejándola impresionada.

-Acaso él…- pensó Erza. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –No, si al final va a ser interesante y todo- volvió a sonreír maléficamente.

-Pelearé contigo de forma justa- sonrío Erza "Roja". Natsu izo que sus nudillos crujiesen.

-Toma una espada- Erza le lanzó una espada a Natsu, y ella desenvainó otra.

-Vamos a ver tus movimientos- una sonrisa se vio y en un instante Erza había alcanzado a Natsu, pero éste bloqueó su espada con la suya y empezaron a forcejear, en un seguido de sablazos impredecibles para el ojo humano, hasta que los dos atravesaron al otro en un golpe rapidísimo. Un pequeño corte en la cara de cada uno se izo visible.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no me alcanzaban, parece que te mereces mi máximo esfuerzo- volvió a sonreír Erza, clavando su espada en el suelo.

-Ahora veras el poder extremo de un general Nazi- volvió a sonreír Roja, con su cabellera ondeando al viento y cerrando los ojos. De repente abrió los ojos, y una ráfaga de aire inmensa golpeó la cara de Natsu y Lucy, y los ojos de Erza se encendieron en un haz de luz carmesí.

-Esto es el poder máximo de un humano: el poder Yoso (elemental)- sonrió Erza.

-Antes de morir, te explicaré un poco sobre el Yoso, es un poder que se desarrolla mediante la agudización de los cinco sentidos, y no cualquiera puede llegar a dominarlo. Todos los soldados de élite lo tenemos. El Yoso, se representa de varias formas, y en mi caso yo soy una mujer espada- sonrió Erza, formando una cuchilla en el dorso de su mano.

-Ese aire que has sentido es la activación del Yoso…- Erza paró su sonrisa.

-Y parece que tu también puedes usarlo, ¿me equivoco?- Natsu sonrió, escondiendo su mirada bajo el flequillo de su pelo.

-¿Pero que demonios?- Lucy no se podía creer lo que veía. ¿Una mujer espada? ¿Y NATSU TAMBIÉN PODÍA HACER ALGO ASÍ? ¿EN SERIO ERA TAN FUERTE?

Erza se lanzó rápidamente, dejando un rastro en el suelo, debido a la presión en el aire (la velocidad de Erza izo que se marcara el suelo de una forma cuanto menos épica) y quiso alcanzar a Natsu, pero un viento le golpeó la cara y cuando lo traspasó, se partió en dos quedando las dos partes unidas por fuego. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, pero al ver que se volvía a juntar se tranquilizó.

-¿Una habilidad elemental? PERO DE DONDE HAS SALIDO- se enrabió Erza.

-¿Como has podidos ocultar una de las habilidades más poderosas?- Erza volvió a alcanzarlo, pero el fuego se extendió por su mano-espada y se transformó en un puño, alcanzando su cara en un tremendo puñetazo, después Natsu volvió a su estado natural.

-Solo quiero que nos dejes marchar a mí y a mi amiga, Lucy- volvió a sonreír.

-No quiero hacerte daño- aclaró el chico. Erza se levantó, con un hilo de sangre chorreando por su boca y con una sonrisa, dijo algo.

-Nunca pensé que debería usar todo mi poder, pero tendré que matarte- Erza cerró los ojos y puso las manos en cruz (haciendo una X).

-TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA: CUCHILLA MORTAL X- Erza alcanzó en un instante a un Natsu demasiado confiado, haciéndole una gran herida en forma de X. Este cayó al suelo malherido.

-¿Co-Co-Como me has alcanzado?- Natsu se veía perdido, su poder no había surtido efecto. ¿De que le servía tener una habilidad elemental Yoso sin saber usarla?

-Un secreto- se rió Erza, entonces miró hacia Lucy.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo escondida, rubia, mejor será que acabe con tu vida- Natsu al oír esto, le agarró de la pierna a Erza, moribundo.

-No la toques, ella no te ha hecho nada, esta es una pelea entre tú y yo- dijo Natsu, con la voz dolorida por el corte.

-Yo no hago trato con basura, y menos con basura perdedora como tú- dijo una Erza sonriente, pegándole una patada en la cara a Natsu, y dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente.

-De acuerdo, rubia, no te muevas, aunque no creo que te dé tiempo- se volvió a reír Erza, acercándose hacia Lucy a velocidades increíbles.

Roja, levantó el brazo y lo bajó rápidamente para cortar la cabeza de Lucy en dos…Pero un brazo la interrumpió.

-Deja a la señorita en paz, ya oíste al chico, no te izo nada- aclaró ese hombre. Cuando Erza vio la cara de ese tío, su rostro cambió.

-Tú eres…Nexus…uno de los comandantes de la banda de Aaron, el judío más peligroso- sonrío Erza, apartando su mano del antebrazo del comandante que no fue partido ni por el enorme poder de la general roja.

Nexus era un chico con el pelo castaño y con los ojos azules, la cara ahuevada y una bufanda que el tapaba el cuello. El torso lo llevaba desnudo, y vestía un calzado cómodo (chanclas) y unas bermudas tejanas.

-Exactamente- sonrío él.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Spero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. Aaron y su banda

**Se que últimamente tardo mucho en actualizar, pero quiero que esta historia esté bien estructurada ¿OK? Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap :D**

_**Anika Sukino 5d**_**: Quizás demasiado previsible lo de que era Erza jajaja :D, pero aún me quedan ases bajo la manga ;D**

Roja no quería, pero su cuerpo estaba magullado, aunque la general había usado todo su poder, casi no había hecho efecto sobre Nexus, uno de los comandantes de la banda de Aaron. Sus piernas le flaquearon, la vista se el nubló y cayó al suelo, inconciente. Nexus tenía un poder absolutamente a otro nivel.

-Ya está- rió Nexus, sentándose en el suelo, y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles, componiendo una música relajante.

-¿Porqué nos has salvado?- preguntó Natsu, ayudando a levantarse a Lucy, la cual estaba paralizada por el miedo. A Nexus se le oscureció la mirada.

-Ese Yoso que tienes no es normal, una habilidad elemental. El control total sobre un elemento, una inmunidad absoluta a ataques físicos y la cual solo una persona puede realizar con fuego (solo Natsu puede realizar el Yoso elemental de fuego, pero por ejemplo el Yoso de Erza lo puede tener otro/a, en más o menos nivel)- sonrió por lo bajo Nexus.

-Acompañadme a la base de Aaron, está bastante lejos, pero con el tren subterráneo llegaremos en un momento- Nexus iba a proceder a irse, después de levantarse, pero giró y miró el cuerpo de Erza. Después sonrió.

-Será mejor que lo lleve a Aaron como trofeo, ya sabrá él que hacer con basura Nazi como ella- sonrió Nexus, cargándose a cuestas a Erza.

-Vámonos- aclaró Nexus. Natsu y Lucy seguían en el mismo sitio.

-¿Porqué deberíamos seguir a alguien que no conocemos?- preguntó Natsu, Lucy puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, si os quedáis ahí, posiblemente los Nazis os capturen y os torturen, no sé que es mejor…- sonrió Nexus, alejándose aún más de Natsu y Lucy. Los dos se miraron y fueron corriendo hasta Nexus.

Estuvieron andando por el bosque durante unas cuatro horas y parecía que el camino no terminaba.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?- preguntó Lucy, fastidiada.

-¿No decías que llegaríamos en un momento?- volvió a preguntar Natsu.

-De hecho ya estamos- sonrió Nexus señalando un gran árbol con un agujero muy grande en el tronco. Los tres se acercaron allí y vieron el agujero, oscuro, profundo. Al final se veía una tenue luz.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí abajo sin morir aplastados?- preguntó Lucy.

-Muy fácil, saltando- rió Nexus, tirándose al vacío. Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa acción.

-Vale- dijo Natsu, tirándose por el agujero, sin dudarlo y haciendo que Lucy abriera mucho los ojos. "¡Que se mata!" pensó.

-LUCY- gritó Natsu. – ¡Tirate y yo te cojo!- le volvió a gritar. Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-NO QUIERO MORIR, VOSOTROS SOIS MONSTRUOS, PERO YO SOY UNA DAMISELA DELICADA- le respondió Lucy.

-No tengas miedo, te juro que no dejaré que te hagas daño…- sonrió Natsu. Lucy bajó la mirada y se acercó al agujero.

-ALLA VOY- y se precipitó al vacío.

Natsu la cogió al vuelo y aterrizó con ella en brazos, y tras sonreírle, ella se sonrojó y la puso otra vez sobre la superficie del frío suelo. Nexus sonrío. "La hormonas" pensó.

-Vamos a seguir- dijo Nexus, señalando lo que parecía ser… ¡UN TENEL DE METRO!

-El próximo tren subterráneo viene en cinco minutos, así que llegaremos a la base en menos que canta un gallo- sonrió Nexus, Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa, y Lucy simplemente se avanzó.

-¿Cómo es que ay un metro aquí?- preguntó Lucy, extrañada.

-Esto se debe al poder de Aaron. La banda judía más fuerte del mundo tiene un poder extremo y ha hecho una red subterránea en todo el país para poder conectar todas las partes con la base principal, aunque solo los judío de élite saben de su existencia. Podéis consideraros privilegiados- agregó el comandante Nexus.

-Había oído hablar de Aaron, pero no pensaba que su poder fuera tan bestia- aclaró Lucy. Los tres entraron al tren que acababa de parar y, tras varios minutos, salieron rumbo a la base, yéndose de aquel subterráneo por unas escaleras en condiciones.

Nexus abrió una puerta y habló con una chica, tras dar su carnet de identidad y decir que nosotros éramos de confianza, pasamos hasta lo que él llamaba "la sala de reuniones". Entonces, Nexus estiró el brazo, y paró en seco a Natsu y Lucy.

-Hoy hay reunión de comandantes, así que, a parte del omnipotente Aaron, estarán sus 8 comandantes (el noveno es él), los judíos más poderosos sobre la Tierra, no quiero que les faltéis el respeto ni nada por el estilo, porque sino…- dijo Nexus, con la mirada ensombrecida y una formando una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo seré el primero en mataros- afirmó, aún sonriendo como si del mismísimo diablo se tratara.

Después del temible discurso de Nexus, éste abrió la puerta, y la sala que estaba hablando, se calló de repente. Una figura ensombrecida sentada en un tronoo hecho de oro sonrió.

-¿Ya estás aquí Nexus?- se vio toda la sala, en la cual se encontraban los 8 comandantes de la banda de Aaron, sentados en sus respectivas mesas, y una vacía, la de Nexus. Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana, pero, por lo demás, era una habitación oscura.

-Y tengo visita, Aaron…- afirmó Nexus, haciendo que Lucy y Natsu pasaran. Aaron cambió de expresión.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó.

-El chico posee el Yoso elemental de fuego- sonrió Nexus, todos quedaron muy impresionados.

-Increíble- sonrió Aaron.

-Y la chica, es amiga del chico- afirmó Nexus.

-Mirad, os presento a Aaron y los 8 comandantes: Paul, Steve, Von Ache, Killygun, Black leaf, Sam Darkhole, Amy Winter y Red flag. Los judíos más fuertes del mundo- dijo Nexus, apuntando a todos los allí presentes.

-Increíble- admiró Natsu.

CONTINUARÁ…

**NO OS PERDÁIS EL PRÓXIMO CAP REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	8. El temible espadachín demonio

**Sé que he tardado demasiado, pero he estado muy liado. Os pido una disculpa :( AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO CAP :D**

_**Anika Sukino 5d: **_**Todo se responderá en su debido momento, y es gris no verde (no te lo digo a malas).**

-Con qué tienes el poder del Yoso elemental de fuego…- se sorprendió aquella figura oscura.

-Si- dijo Natsu, impresionado, pero un poco desconfiado.

-Además le traigo un premio- rio Nexus, cargando a Erza en sus hombros.

-¡La general roja!- gritaron todos los allí presentes, sorprendidos.

Erza fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y al ver nítidamente la imagen, se esforzó en comprender su situación. Mierda. Nexus. Aaron. ¡Había sido secuestrada por la banda de Aaron! Intentó zafarse de Nexus, pero sus manos y pies estaban atados. Además, por alguna razón no podía activar su Yoso. Estaba perdida…

-No intentes nada relacionado con el Yoso, roja, esas cuerdas están hechas de Yogan, un material que impide a los poseedores del Yoso hacer uso de él- sonrió Nexus. Después miró a Natsu y Lucy, el pelirrosa miraba a Erza con su mirada ensombrecida.

-Roja, por tus pecados, ¡yo declaro que debes ser ejecutada!- dijo aquella figura oscura, llamada Aaron.

-Llamen a un soldado raso, será su oportunidad de matar a un pez gordo de los Nazis- añadió, sonriente.

-TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECLARAR NADA, JUDÍO DE MIERDA- un gran puñetazo cayó sobre la cara de Erza. Era Nexus.

-No te conviene insultar así al hombre más fuerte del mundo- sonrió Nexus. Erza, dolorida, le respondió sonriente.

-El hombre más fuerte es Adolf Hitler, bola de mierda- otro puñetazo cayó sobre su cara. Aaron ordenó a Nexus que parara.

-Quiero que la mate el soldado raso- aclaró él.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y un soldado saludó educadamente a Aaron, después cogió una espada, y Nexus obligó a Erza a tumbarse boca abajo, con la cabeza en la posición perfecta para ser decapitada.

-MUERE- gritó Nexus, entonces el soldado bajó la espada a gran velocidad para decapitar a Erza. La espada no llegó a tocar el cuello de la chica, una sonrisa se vio, y el soldado salió despedido. Una llama reluciente se trasformó en Natsu y Nexus se apartó de Erza. Natsu acababa de salvar a Erza de la muerte.

-¿Que estás haciendo, Natsu?- preguntó Nexus, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Te dije que no causaras problemas- añadió, con un cierto toque de rabia en sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero…-Natsu miró a Erza sonriente, ella lo miraba atónita y con un signo de incomprensión en su rostro. Lucy llevó sus manos a su boca. "¿Qué está haciendo?" se preguntó mentalmente a sí misma.

-soy de esas personas que creen en la humanidad- aclaró Natsu, dejando con un interrogante sobre sus cabezas a todos los allí presentes.

-Si la banda más fuerte es la de Aaron…- dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida y sonriente.

-YO CREARÉ UNA BANDA Y SUPERARÉ A LA DE AARON- gritó Natsu, dejando atónita a Lucy y haciendo sonreír a Aaron.

-Lucy, QUIERO QUE SEAS DE MI BANDA- sonrió Natsu. Ni ella misma sabía por qué, pero la rubia aceptó y sonrío. "No tiene remedio" pensó, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Después miró a Erza.

-Y tú serás la segunda integrante de mi banda, Erza Scarlet- sonrió Natsu, dejando paralizada a la pelirroja. "Pero q…" Lucy no podía estar más sorprendida.

-TU ERES TONTO, NO ME UNIRÉ JAMÁS A UNA BANDA DE JUDÍOS, SOY NAZI, PAR…- Natsu cortó a Erza con una sonrisa.

-Seamos Nazis o Judíos, ante todo somos humanos, y yo creó en la humanidad- sonrió. Erza se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? Esa frase había sido tan pura. Natsu, con un movimiento rápido rompió las cuerdas que apresaban a Erza y le brindó una sonrisa con un nivel de pureza por encima de lo normal.

-Confío en ti, mi nueva Nakama, Erza Scarlet- dijo él, sonriente, y levantando la mano, esperando que ella se la chocara y firmara su pacto. La chica sonrió y le chocó la mano. Erza era nueva miembro de la "Banda de Natsu".

Después de eso, se hizo una llama, agarró a Lucy y se propuso huir de la base de la banda de Aaron, seguido de Erza.

-Oye, Natsu, ¿estás seguro de…?- Natsu sonrió y respondió al preocupado susurro de Lucy...

-Confío plenamente en una Nakama, Lucy, y deberías hacer lo mismo- Erza sonrió a los dos judíos. Parecía mentira…ella sonriendo a dos judíos…pero ellos eran diferentes…

Nexus quería seguirlos, pero Aaron lo detuvo con una frase.

-Ese chico es interesante- sonrió Aaron.

-Personas como él quedan pocas- añadió, aun sonriendo. Su expresión cambió a una diabólica.

-¿Verdad, Steve?- todos los comandantes miraron hacia una figura oscura, que se sentaba con los pies encima de la mesa, y al parecer estaba durmiendo. Esa figura despertó.

-Quiere que los mate, ¿jefe?- Dijo Steve, chupando el filo de lo que parecía ser la funda de una Katana.

-No, solo dales una lección, que sepan que no será tan fácil vencerme, demuéstrales tu poder, "Espadachín demonio" Steve- La figura salió de entre las sombras. Era un hombre delgado, con pelo blanco verdoso y gafas de sol. Vestía una camiseta de tabernero y unos pantalones largos que dejaban a la vista sus pies (iba descalzo). En su mano derecha sostenía la funda negra de una Katana muy larga que sobresalía por detrás de su figura.

-No habrá muerte, pero al menos podré hacerles sangrar…- rio Steve, chupando de nuevo el filo de la funda de la Katana. De repente Steve ya no estaba, había ido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo habían visto.

Natsu sintió una presencia y protegió a Lucy con una barrera de fuego, Erza hizo uso de su Yoso y bloqueó la espada de Steve, que aún estaba cubierta por la funda negra, él se relamió los labios.

-Tranquila, general roja, no os mataré, aunque me gustaría hacerlo- Erza frunció el ceño y envió a Steve un poco más lejos.

-Ahora, que empiece el espectáculo- de Steve emergió un aire que inyectó en su espada (El Yoso también se puede transmitir a armas), después desenvainó un poco su espada y relamió su filo extremadamente afilado.

-Os presento la mejor espada que alguien puede blandir, la Akuna no Ken (sable del diablo)- sonrió, chupando de nuevo la espada. Steve desenvainó del todo su espada cruzando el cuerpo de Erza, y ésta se tocó buscando alguna herida, que no tenía. "¿Ha fallado?" pensó extrañada.

-Corte del diablo: brisa infernal- Steve sonrió y envainó de nuevo al espada, en ese momento en el cuerpo de Erza se hicieron miles de cortes y ésta cayó derrotada al suelo. "¿De un solo golpe?" se horrorizó mentalmente Lucy, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Creo que con eso queda claro. Natsu, no será tan fácil vencer a Aaron. Pero creo que te dará espacio para que lo intentes, yo ya he visto sangre, por hoy soy feliz- sonrió Steve, yéndose por el pasillo oscuro que llevaba hasta la sala de reuniones.

-Mierda- Dijo Natsu, cargando a Erza.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Lucy.

Los tres (Natsu y Lucy corriendo y Erza cargada) corrieron hasta su salida: el tren subterráneo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	9. El Akuna No Kuro (Demonio de negro)

**Después de un montón, aquí os vengo con el noveno capitulo de "Entre la espada y la pared", espero k lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo :D**

_**AkinaSukino 5d: **_**Me alegro de que te guste tanto :D y no es el único giro que va a dar :D**

Ya hacía varios días de la fundación de la "banda de Natsu", con 3 miembros: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Hearthfilia y Erza Scarlet. Lo cierto es que Lucy seguía sin fiarse mucho de Erza, pero todo cambió cuando acamparon en una selva y ella la salvo de un cocodrilo hambriento. Se pasó el resto de la noche hablando con ella, mientras Natsu roncaba. La verdad es que era una buena Nakama.

-Sabes que, Lucy…- le dijo Erza, intentando parar de reír. Lucy hizo un gesto de pregunta.

-Hacia mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien, será verdad lo que dijo Natsu: Judíos, o Nazis, ante todo somos humanos- volvió a sonreír la pelirroja. Lucy se la miró con ternura y sonrió con ella.

De eso hace ya unas cuantas horas, y es que ya están de camino a un pequeño pueblo de montaña dónde poder descansar de su viaje a…que más da dónde…el caso era ver mundo…disfrutar los momentos que los Nazis les habían quitado. El sol se alzaba imperial en la parte más alta del cielo, y los finos rayos del sol caían sobre la Tierra formando un hermoso amanecer. Todos desviaron su vista a un cartel resquebrajado que ponía: "Beelitz-Heilstatten" y posteriormente a la vista de un pueblo no muy grande de donde provenía una brisa muy agradable.

-Ese es nuestro destino- sonrió Natsu. Erza y Lucy lo siguieron.

Entraron a ese pueblo por un gran arco de madera y los tres se pararon, y no pudieron tener más impresión al ver que no había NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE. El viento resoplaba, haciendo chirriar algunas puertas de madera. Erza fue la primera en avanzar, notaba una fuerte presencia, pero al mirar a un lado y al otro, dedujo que eran malas jugadas de su subconsciente.

Lucy y Natsu la siguieron, con los ojos bien abiertos. En una de éstas Lucy miró por la ventana transparente de una casa, observando que la mesa estaba puesta, y del horno salía una pequeña hililla de humo. Lucy tuvo un escalofrío.

-Es como si algo se los hubiera llevado- afirmó Lucy, asustada.

-Si es así, ese algo no nos dejará en paz, ya que hemos entrado en el pueblo- Lucy miró a Natsu con cara de "basta de bromas", Natsu suspiró y siguió su camino, sonriente.

Los tres siguieron avanzando por la calle polvorienta de aquel terrorífico paraje, cuando de repente a Erza se le ensombreció la mirada. Una figura oscura se acercaba a ellos lentamente, el aire levantaba el polvo del suelo arenoso y se hacía difícil observar aquella distante pero aterradora figura negra. De repente, un hombre engancho tres cuerdas a Erza, Natsu y Lucy y los arrastró hasta dentro de una casa. Después los soltó.

-¿QUÉ HACES?- le gritó Lucy. El hombre le tapó la boca, amenazando a Natsu y Erza para que usaran sus Yosos. Cuando iban a disponer a realizar la acción, Lucy los detuvo, y el hombre apartó sus dedos de la boca de la chica.

-¿Sois forasteros?- preguntó el hombre. Todos asintieron.

-En ese caso no sabéis el mal que azota a éste pueblo- dijo preocupado. Todos prestaron atención a la explicación del hombre.

-Este es un pueblo fantasma, ¿no conocéis la leyenda del "Akuna No Kuro"? (demonio de negro)- dijo el hombre. Todos negaron con la cabeza, excepto Erza, quien puso una cara de preocupación en su cara. "No creo que éste pueblo…" pensó la pelirroja.

-El "Akuna No Kuro" es un demonio que va de pueblo en pueblo y hace desaparecer a todos los habitantes de éste. No se como habéis entrado aquí…éste es territorio aislado por los Nazis- Erza abrió mucho los ojos y pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

-MIERDA- dijo. Lucy y Natsu la miraron desconcertados. ¿Erza asustada?

-éste pueblo es un pueblo maldito, solo los generales pueden mantener a raya al "Akuna No Kuro", es un monstruo sobre natural. Debí haberme dado cuenta. Y lo peor es que ya no podemos huir. Una vez entrado a un pueblo maldito, se crea un bucle espacio temporal, en donde si avanzas volverás a la entrada del Pueblo. Estamos atrapados, la única forma de salir de aquí es noquear al "Akuna No Kuro", y es un formidable rival- aclaró Erza, apretando los ojos y los dientes.

-De hecho soy el único súper viviente de éste pueblo- aclaró. De repente se oyó un rugido que erizó la piel de Lucy, haciéndola retroceder.

-Que ha sido… ¿eso?- se preguntó, completamente abrumada.

Natsu y Erza activaron sus Yosos y se pusieron en guardia.

-Cuidado con los flancos, Natsu, el "Akuna No Mi" es muy fuerte- afirmó Erza. Natsu se transformó en una llama y fue hacía donde se había oído el rugido.

Erza avanzó como una exhalación hacía el campo de batalla y atacó al "Akuna No Mi", una figura negra con forma humana y los ojos encendidos en una luz roja. Un sonido infernal sonó de la boca de aquel monstruo inhumano.

Natsu le disparó un puñetazo de fuego, que paró con una sola mano. Erza pegó un puñetazo a la mano de Natsu y los dos cayeron encima el uno del otro.

-No hagas locuras- aclaró ella.

-Te he dicho que es muy fuerte, si lo atacas sin haber ideado un plan te matará- terminó.

-Yo voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda, ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió Erza. Natsu sonrió con ella, y los dos salieron disparados hacía aquella figura, sin embargo cuando iban a asestarle un puñetazo se tele transportó y acabaron los dos dañando a su compañero.

Se levantaron sudorosos y Erza se enrabió, formando una X con sus cuchillas que tenía en el dorso de la mano, ¿su técnica más poderosa?

-TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA: CUCHILLA MORTAL X- Erza alcanzó al "Akuna No Mi", pero éste ni se inmutó, y aprovechando la oportunidad agarró a Erza del cuello y la aplastó contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente. Después empezó a aplastar su cabeza riendo malvadamente.

Lucy se puso las manos en la boca en señal de horror, mientras las lágrimas se sucedían. Natsu, en cambio, se quedó callado, con una expresión seria y la mirada ensombrecida, apretó el puño y sonrió. Estiró el brazo derecho hacia un lado.

-Eres fuerte, pero ahora no podrás seguir mi ritmo- dijo, despreocupado, de repente su cuerpo se prendió en llamas y absorbió las llamas provocando que sus ojos se encendiesen en un rojo vivo y sus dientes caninos se alargaron, recordando a los colmillos de un dragón.

-Ritmo incrementado: Súper dragón- dijo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había destrozado la cabeza del "Akuna no Kuro" contra el suelo, haciendo un gran boquete. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos. "Alucinante" pensó. Después el chico volvió a la normalidad. Más tarde socorrió a Erza y Lucy y el pueblo volvió a como era habitualmente.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…:D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	10. Trampa blanca

**Aquí vengo una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de "Entre la espada y la pared", espero k lo disfrutéis :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Si, Lucy tendrá Yoso :D**

Sus ojos desprendían terror. Ese hombre con su figura absorbida por la oscuridad de aquel cuarto sonría maliciosamente, como si estuviera feliz de hacer lo que hacía. La puerta del despacho oscuro de Adolf Hitler se abrió, provocando un leve chirrido, y un soldado, tembloroso, le entregó tres carteles a Hitler. Después puso su mano en el pecho, en señal de lealtad y respeto hacia su líder.

-Aquí están los nuevos carteles, y tienen varias sorpresas, señor- aclaró el soldado, aún temblando ante la figura intimidante del que muchos denominaban como el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Hitler miró los carteles, y frunció el ceño, después pegó un puñetazo a la mesa. En los carteles ponía:

Natsu "el dragón": 40.000.000 $

Lucy "la chica de los cabellos de sol": 5.000.000 $

Erza "la cuchilla escarlata": 270.000.000 $

-UNA TRAÍDORA- gritó, enfadado y clavando un cuchillo en la foto de Erza.

-No hay nada que me joda más que la traición. Excepto los judíos- sonrió de nuevo, sentándose y rasgando el cartel de Erza.

-Señor- otro soldado irrumpió en la sala, con un cartel más.

-Parece ser que una banda de judíos ha entrado a uno de los pueblos malditos- dijo aquel soldado, con la mano en el corazón. Hitler abrió mucho los ojos ante esa noticia.

-Que imbéciles, enfrentarse al "Akuna No Kuro"- sonrió Hitler, dando por hecha su muerte.

-Pero señor, el "Akuna No Kuro" ha sido derrotado- aclaró el soldado, con la mirada ensombrecida. Hitler se sorprendió ante eso. El soldado avanzó y dejó un cartel en la mesa.

-Ya sé quien ha sido, no hace falta que me des el cartel, se que Erza, al general roja a matado al Akuna No Kuro, ¿quien iba a ser sino?- sonrió Hitler, rasgando aún más el cartel de Erza, hasta romperlo del todo.

-No ha sido ella, señor- aclaró el soldado, con la mirada ensombrecida y mirando al suelo. Hitler miró el cartel y abrió mucho los ojos:

Natsu "El dragón": 350.000.000 $

-¿PERO COMO PUEDE SER TAN INCREIBLEMENTE ALTA LA RECOMPENSA DE ÉSTE TÍO?- se sorprendió Hitler, observando al foto del cartel.

-Según los testigos, derrotó al Akuna No Kuro de un solo golpe, y es el capitán de la banda que forman él, "la chica de los cabellos de sol" y Erza- Vale, eso si que no podía ser. ¿Un solo golpe? ¿QUIEN ERA ESE TÍO? ¿CAPITÁN? ¿CÓMO PUEDE ALGUIEN MANDAR SOBRE ERZA?

-Avisad a la general Gris, le tiene muchas ganas a Roja, y será su oportunidad de capturarla- sonrió de nuevo Adolf. Los soldados fueron a avisar a Gris.

Mientras la Banda de Natsu…

Ya era muy tarde, y habían andado durante mucho tiempo. Lucy empezaba a sentir hierro en las piernas, y Erza y Natsu también.

-Creo que es hora de parar, ¿no?- sonrió Natsu. Lucy asintió y Erza le devolvió al sonrisa.

-Sí- dijeron las dos.

La suerte estaba de su parte. Una posada se alzaba ante sus ojos, como una edificación divina. Todos suspiraron y anduvieron hasta la posada, para entrar por la puerta.

-¿Hola?- dijo Natsu.

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó Lucy.

-Hola, bienvenidos- Una chica bellísima y con una melena blanca ondeante les atendió. Erza frunció el ceño. "Me suena de algo, pero no se de qué…" Erza se quedó pensativa ante la sonrisa de aquella chica de pelo blanco y largo.

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- Natsu se acercó a la chica y le dijo que si podían dormir una noche allí. La chica asintió y, después de pagar la renta de una noche, dejaron las cosas en un baúl de recepción, cerrado bajo llave. Erza volvió a mirar a aquella chica. "¿Porqué no consigo recordar en que ámbito la he visto?" pensó. Después se dispuso a subir las escaleras, la chica del pelo blanco suspiró. "A faltado poco" pensó. Justo después, una sonrisa maléfica apreció en su rostro y sus ojos se prendieron en rojo sangre.

-Os tengo- aclaró la chica.

-Primero, atacaremos el corazón, Mirajane, primero el corazón- parece ser que la chica oía voces.

-Los haremos pedazos, Lissana- aclaro Mirajane, sin que su sonrisa se quitara de su rostro.

-Tenías razón, es mejor jugar con ellos, que intenten hacer algo para impedirlo, matarlos aquí sería muy aburrido…- rió Mirajane.

A la mañana siguiente…

Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, Erza dormía profundamente en la cama de al fondo, y Lucy en la del frente…Espera… ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? El chico se levantó y se acercó a la cama de su amiga rubia, olío su perfume entre las sábanas. "Si ha pasado algo, es reciente" pensó. Después miró a un tablón de madera que había detrás de la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver los carteles de los miembros de su banda.

-Mierda- dijo. Erza se quedó mirando los carteles, pensativa. Natsu se llevó un buen susto.

-¿PERO TÚ NO ESTABAS DORMIDA?- se sorprendió Natsu. Erza observó lo que parecía ser una carta con un periódico al lado, en la mesilla de noche de Lucy, y se acercó, leyéndola en voz alta.

"Gracias por una de los tuyos, Natsu "el dragón", soy la chica de antes, la del pelo blanco, me llamo Mirajane y soy la general Gris. Aunque te hubiera machacado en combate, prefiero hacerte sufrir de ésta manera: Si no quieres que Lucy "la chica de los cabellos de sol" muera, entrégate". Será ejecutada en 24 horas. si no me crees, mira el diario "

"Arresatada la judía "la chica de los cabellos de sol", será ejecutada en un día. ¿Natsu se quedará de brazos cruzados?"

-MIERDA- gritó Natsu, pegando un puñetazo al cartel.

-La salvaremos Natsu, Lucy no morirá, te lo aseguro- le calmó Erza. "Ya decía que me sonaba, si es que los generales deberíamos vernos más las caras" pensó.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	11. La guerra

**Aquí os traigo otro cap de "Entre la espada y la pared", me han dado ganas de escribir. Espero k os guste :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** No solo eso, Mirajane oye la voz de Lissana, aunque ella no está…**

Natsu cogió la carta y la quemó. ¿Se habían atrevido a tocar a Lucy? Malditos cabrones. Iban a pagar por todo. Él creía en la humanidad, pero Lucy y Erza, sus Nakamas, estaban por encima de todo. No iba a dudar, aunque fuese un suicidio ir al cuartel general Nazi para rescatarla, lo haría, sin importar qué, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante la muerte de SU rubia.

-Iré ahora mismo a salvarla- Natsu se disponía a bajar las escaleras y ponerse a correr hacía el cuartel, cuando la delicada pero asesina mano de Erza lo paró, y con la mirada ensombrecida, negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu, si vas allí morirás, mira la otra noticia destacada- dijo Erza. Natsu miró sorprendido el periódico frotándose los ojos para ver si eso era cierto. ¿NEXUS HABÍA SIDO ATRAPADO, E IBA A SER EJECUTADO JUNTO A LUCY?

-Aaron no dejará que Nexus muera, podríamos estar enfrente de la guerra que decidirá el destino mundial. Aaron contra Hitler. Si intervienes, solo morirás en vano- dijo Erza, soltando algunas lágrimas, por la impotencia de no poder salvar a Lucy. Natsu sonrió y le acarició el pelo a Erza, después la abrazó, provocando el sonrojo en ella.

-Tranquila, no moriré. No sé tú, soy tu capitán, pero no te enviaré a una muerte segura, si no quieres ir conmigo, quédate aquí. Pero no dudaré en salvar a Lucy, aunque la oportunidad sea mínima. De verdad, si quieres quedarte, no te lo recriminaré- Erza con lágrimas en los ojos y un claro sonrojo en su mejilla, miró al suelo.

-Lo siento, pero prefiero no ir- Natsu sonrió y le volvió a acariciar el pelo.

-Nos vemos, Erza- le dijo, saltando por una ventana abierta y convirtiéndose en una llama para volar por el cielo hasta que su figura se desvaneció con los primeros rayos del alba. Erza seguía llorando, sentada en su cama, con la luz apagada. "Mierda" pensó.

Mientras en la base de la banda de Aaron…

-Ya está listo el transporte aéreo, señor- dijo un soldado raso de la banda de Aaron.

-Gracias- dijo Aaron, levantándose de su silla.

-Iremos a salvar a Nexus, e iremos con "el arca resplandor"- Aaron había hablado, y todos los comandantes se levantaron, junto a él, y ingresaron en aquella gran nave llamada "el arca resplandor".

-Se que es lo que quieren, pero no puedo dejar que lo maten, Steve- dijo Aaron, sentándose en un sillón grande, contestando la mirada de preocupación del comandante. Éste sonrió.

-Yo soy el primero que quiere ir a salvarle, él es como mi hermano- aclaró Steve, lamiendo la funda negra de su Katana, como de costumbre hacía.

-Además, habrá sangre- sonrió de nuevo.

Estaban llegando al espacio aéreo del cuartel general Nazi, y incontables balas y misiles explotaban en la armadura acorazada de "el arca resplandor".

-Ilusos, mira que querer destruir "el arca resplandor"… Ni cinco bombas atómicas juntas podrían atravesar la coraza hecha de diamante, titanio y acero puro. Es prácticamente indestructible, esto para el arca no son más que cosquillas- rió Aaron, cogiendo una botella de Whiskey y bebiéndosela entera.

El Arca aterrizó en el espacio entre el edificio del cuartel general y el mar, que se extendía, como una pradera azul interminable, hasta donde los ojos no lograban ver.

Se abrió la puerta principal y incontables soldados salieron de ella, intentando avanzar entre los millones de soldados Nazis allí presentes. Las vidas se perdían una por una sin descanso, sin importar la gente que las arrebataba.

-Que aroma tan agradable, el aroma a sangre fresca- sonrió Hitler, des de su despacho.

-Sangre judía derramada, y vísceras judías esparcidas por el suelo, ¿se necesita algo más para ser feliz?- rió de nuevo, Adolf Hitler. La puerta del despacho se abrió y un soldado entró.

-Ya he avisado a todos: Abraham, Alexia, Ryan, Byron, Amarillo, Azul, Gris y el nuevo general que sustituye a Roja: Naranja- Hitler sonrió.

-Todos los soldados de élite juntos, ¿Cuánto poder habrá ahí?, seguro que te ha costado convencerlos, los generales y los sargentos principales no se llevan muy bien- el soldado asintió, y después se retiró. "Y ahora que corra más sangre, mis guerreros de élite" sonrió Hitler, pensando barbaridades.

La pelea entre todos paró en seco y una gran puerta de hierro se abrió lentamente, hasta su tope. Ocho figuras oscurecidas se sentaron en el frío suelo y sonrieron.

-¿Porqué tenemos que aliarnos con estos?- dijo Alexia. Abraham sonrió.

-Órdenes directas del jefe. ¿Lo vas a desobedecer? ¿Acaso quieres morir?- rió Abraham. Alexia tragó saliva y después negó con la cabeza, mirando a Mirajane y dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

-Debería haber una barrera entre nosotros, no querría peleas entre esos imbéciles y nosotros, está claro que somos los más fuertes- Naranja le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante a Byron, después siguió mirando al frente.

-Debería haber una barrera, como en su cerebro y usted, una barrera muy definida- vaciló Ryan, haciendo enfadar a Byron y comenzando una pelea entre ellos.

-¿Para que queremos peleas entre ellos y nosotros…SI ENTRE NOSOTROS YA LAS HAY, IMBÉCILES?- Alexia le asestó un puñetazo a Ryan que le hundió la cabeza en el suelo (cualquier humano normal le habría reventado el cráneo), Ryan se levantó sin un rasguño y soltó un "tsk".

-Usted es mala, solo me pega a mí, Alexia…- Alexia rió por lo bajo y Abraham sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo: "son imbéciles".

Mientras en el "arca resplandor"…

-¿Quien quiere ser el primero?- sonrió Aaron, al ver a los soldados de élite sentarse en el suelo.

-Si me permite, jefe, habrá sangre, y no puedo perdérmelo- Steve se levantó de su siesta como un resorte, al entender algo dentro del concepto "pelea". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Steve ya no estaba, y había cortado las cabezas de innumerables solados Nazis, lamiendo su Katana y volviéndola a envainar. Siguió avanzando lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Quien se enfrentará al espadachín demonio?", pensó, lamiendo la funda de su Katana.

Ryan dio unos cuantos pasos adelante.

-Seré yo el que mate a ese engendro, si me periten la expresión- sonrió Ryan.

Ryan era un hombre alto, con un el pelo marrón y un polar negro con estampados blancos. Tenía un libro bajo su manga derecha y se le reconocía una clara perilla color marrón.

En un instante, Ryan estaba forcejeando con Steve, y éste se relamía los labios. Aunque estaba tocando el filo de la "Akuna No Ken", no parecía cortarse, aunque ahora que lo veía bien, una capa de aire estaba entre los dos. ¿NO ESTABA BLOQUEANDO LA ESPADA CON SUS MANOS? Los dos salieron disparados a un lugar distinto, Steve envainó la espada, el suelo tembló y el edificio del cuartel general se cortó en dos, llevándose por delante a muchos solados.

-No esperaba menos de usted, espadachín demonio- sonrió Ryan, acariciándose la perilla y serio, como de costumbre estaba. Steve, por su lado lamió la funda negra de su Katana.

-Ni yo de ti, Ryan, es verdad que tienes el Yoso de la gravedad, eres un hombre que controla la gravedad, ¿cierto?- Ryan sonrió malvadamente y asintió, después los dos siguieron con su pelea.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	12. Sentimientos en el campo de batalla

**Perdón por el retraso, pero aquí vengo con otro cap de mi fic. Que lo disfrutéis! :D**

_**AkinaSukino 5d:**_** Me apetecía escribir, tus dudas se aclararán en este cap o el próximo como mucho :D gracias por comentar de nuevo :D**

_**Luni-Lu 123:**_** Aquí tienes otro cap, espero k te guste :D y muchas gracias por comentar**

Natsu aún viajaba por el cielo tornado en una llama. Por su bien, era mejor que no hubieron tocado un pelo a Lucy, de lo contrario arrasaría con todos sin dudarlo un instante, por fuertes que fueran. Aún se seguía preguntaba porqué sentía una punzada en el corazón al pensar que Lucy había muerto. A veces pensaba que eso pasaba ya que era su Nakama, y era importante para él, pero si pensaba en la muerte de Erza…es cierto, sería un palo muy grande, pero no tanto como Lucy. No era como si para él fuera más importante Lucy que Erza, simplemente era un cariño diferente. Se sonrojó (no me pregunten como se sonroja una llama xD) al pensar lo último, ¿acaso sentía algo más que amistad por Lucy? No, seguro que eran cosas de su mente empedernida por el dolor.

Mientras en el campo de batalla…

La brutal batalla de Ryan y Steve había comenzando. En un movimiento rápido Steve intentó alcanzar a Ryan, pero éste lo bloqueo aumentando la gravedad alrededor suyo, formando un escudo gravitatorio, después la disminuyó, y se posicionó encima de Steve, todo en un instante. "Mierda" pensó Steve, formando un escudo con su Katana y aumentando el nivel de Yoso en ella.

-Meteorito gravitatorio- Ryan aumentó mucho la gravedad, aumentando su peso por mil, para caer en un brutal y veloz golpe encima de Steve, y éste con su Yoso, consiguió crear un boquete enorme en el suelo, y apartar a Ryan. Los dos se miraron, uno sonriendo y el otro serio.

-No eres malo- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Ese imbécil…- Byron sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo ya habría machacado al espadachín demonio- sonrió, haciendo que una sonrisa malvada saliera de la boca de Abraham.

-Parece que se acerca otro- sonrío el sargento principal. Alexia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Esta vez, las damas primeros- sonrió, haciendo que Byron se estirara en el suelo, en posición vaga.

-Vaya, ¿la inmaculada Alexia peleando?, me has dejado anonadado- rió por lo bajo Byron. Alexia solo le ignoró. Alexia era una bella mujer castaña bastante alta que vestía un vestido rosa y unos guantes púrpuras. La cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Otro de los comandantes, mientras, se acercaba lentamente. Era Von Ache. Von Ache era un hombre vestido con ropas exóticas y con una permanente sonrisa maniática en al boca, con un gorro de invierno negro que le cubría la mirada con una sombra que parecía no desaparecer. Vestía una americana y unas bermudas de cuadros, con un calzado cómodo. Alexia solo pudo sonreír, después desapareció e intentó alcanzar a Von Ache con un simple puñetazo, que éste paró fácilmente.

-¿Con que la bella Alexia quiere retarme?- no podía parar de reír diabólicamente después de ese comentario.

-No te esfuerces Von Ache, no eres mi tipo- sonrió Alexia, intentando alcanzar al comandante de nuevo, sin éxito.

-Si nos devolvéis a Nexus, no habrá problemas, muñeca- dijo Von Ache. Alexia sonrió y una explosión de aire tremenda señalizaba que los dos Yosos de Von Ache y Alexia habían sido activados.

Von Ache atrayó a sus manos piedras, y las disparó como si fueran balas de cañón, aumentando su velocidad por mil, pero Alexia Formó pequeños entes oscuros que parecían ser agujeros negros, lo cuales se tragaron todas las piedras. Después formó un gran agujero negro lejos de ella, y éste escupió las piedras, creando un gran boquete en el suelo. Alexia seguía con las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa en su rostro, ante la atenta sonrisa maniática de Von Ache.

-No esperaba menos de tu Yoso, ¿una mujer-agujero negro? Que poder más…oscuro…- sonrió Von Ache.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, aunque seas un maldito judío, tú poder sobrepasa la media, hombre-magnetismo Von Ache- sonrió la sargento principal.

Von Ache atrajo una Biga gigante a sus manos, que era perfectamente manejable para él, y se dispuso a golpear a Alexia, pero ella creó un agujero Negro en sus pies y, se desvaneció en el aire, sin llegar a ser alcanzada por la viga. Un agujero negro se creó en el aire y Alexia salió disparada como un torpedo, siendo bloqueada por la biga gigante, en manos de Von Ache. Los dos sonrieron.

-Esto será divertido- dijo Alexia.

-Quiero salir, Amarillo- dijo Gris. Una figura ensombrecida sonrió.

-Aún no, Gris, reservémonos para el final. Presiento perfectamente que va a pasar algo interesante- contestó Amarillo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Siempre tan precavido, Amarillo- sonrió Abraham, dirigiéndose a aquella figura.

-Gris, aunque él sea tu capitán, tienes un poder inmenso, si quieres salir, hazlo- aclaró Abraham. Gris lo miró malhumorada.

-Abraham, ocúpate de tus sargentos, y no de los generales, solo Amarillo y Hitler me dan órdenes. ¿De acuerdo?- aclaró Mirajane, al general gris, haciendo que la sonrisa de Abraham se desvaneciera.

-¿Acaso quieres que te mate aquí?- dijo Abraham. Después se tronó los nudillos.

-¿Has olvidado que le estás hablando al capitán de los sargentos principales?- dijo, escupiendo el hierbajo que siempre masticaba. Mirajane soltó un "tsk", y en un segundo Abraham había estado a punto de golpear a Mirajane, de no ser por un amarillo que lo bloqueó.

-¿Has olvidado que la hago a los que se meten con mis compañeros, Abraham?- amenazó Amarillo. Abraham volvió a su posición a regañadientes y se estiró a dormir apoyado en una pared, con el sombrero de Gangster tapándole la cara.

En la plataforma de ejecución, Nexus y Lucy subieron, empujados por un robusto y corpulento hombre que vestía un pasamontañas, seguramente su verdugo. Los puso a los dos en cada la lado de la plataforma, haciendo que Lucy elevara la mirada para ver el inmenso lugar donde se encontraba y la brutal batalla que se estaba librando ahí. Nexus miraba atónito todo aquello.

-MIERDA, ÍOS DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE MORAIS- gritó Nexus, expulsando algunas lágrimas.

-IOS, JODEEEEEEEEEEEER- gritó, haciendo que Aaron sonriera y se levantara de su trono.

-Maldito imbécil, ¿piensa que lo vamos a dejar aquí tirado?- la sonrisa no desaprecia de la cara de Aaron.

Lucy miraba horrorizada los llantos de Nexus. Pero en parte se sintió mal, ya que nadie estaba allí para salvarla. Pero, ¿de que se extrañaba? Toda su vida había estado sola. El verdugo cogió del pelo a Nexus y apuntó al campo de batalla.

-Todo eso es culpa tuya, tus amigos mueren como cerdos ensangrentados y todo es TU CULPA- Nexus negaba con la cabeza, y las lágrimas no paraban de sucederse. Ese maldito cabrón… ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a una persona rota por el dolor? ¿Acaso los Nazis eran monstruos?

-CÁLLATE- gritó Nexus, recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago y escupiendo sangre.

-Los grilletes que os he puesto son de Yogan, así que tu Yoso no servirá aquí, Nexus, estás totalmente a mi merced- sonrió el verdugo. ¿Por qué le había puesto grilletes de Yogan a Lucy si ella no tiene Yoso? Seguramente, lo habrían hecho por precaución.

-Y tú rubia, la verdad es que estás bastante bien, una pena que ese cuerpo se vaya a convertir en cenizas…- esa frase dejó sin aliento a Lucy. Quería gritar y llorar, pero el miedo que sentía se lo impedía. Agarró de la barbilla a Lucy y apuntó al campo de batalla.

-NADIE a venido a por ti, no le importas a nadie, rubia, eres simplemente un deshecho, una inútil en la banda de Natsu- Eso afectó mucho a Lucy, y las lágrimas salieron solas. ¿Inútil? Quizás era cierto…Que demonios…Claro que era cierto…Ella era la única que no había luchado aún, que no tenía el Yoso. Un estorbo. Lucy bajó la mirada y muchas lágrimas impactaron contra la plataforma.

-LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYY- un enorme grito, hizo que subiera el mentón, para observar a Natsu, que se acababa de volver a transformar. La batalla paró en seco.

-¿ése es el chico del que tanto se habla?- sonrió Alexia.

-Con que ese es el individuo- dijo Ryan, acariciándose la perilla.

-Ese chico…- sonrío Aaron.

-TU ME IMPORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS- el gritó de Natsu, dejó con la piel de gallina a Lucy. ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento? No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y llorar de felicidad.

-NAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU- le gritó de regreso Lucy.

-Demasiado tarde, rubia- sonrío el verdugo, haciendo que Lucy abriera los ojos mucho al ver un hacha.

-Tú serás la primera en ser ejecutada- rió el verdugo, pisando el delicado cuello de Lucy para que se tumbara, y levantando el hacha al aire. Nexus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes ante aquella cruel escena.

-NOOOOO- Natsu se abría paso entre Nazis como podía, intentando llegar a tiempo a Lucy, pero era imposible. Nada la salvaría de la muerte.

-No, ahora no, soy importante para él, si muero le haré sufrir- sollozó Lucy, sin embargo el verdugo aumentó el volumen de sus risas y bajó bruscamente el hacha. Grandes cantidades de sangre corrieron y un mechón rubio cayó al suelo.

Natsu abrió mucho los ojos, y sonrió.

-Siempre haciendo la entrada triunfal, has tardado en venir…- dijo Natsu. El verdugo cayó al suelo, muerto.

-Erza…- Lucy estuvo a punto de morir de felicidad.

-Lucy, no dejaré que mueras- Erza le acarició la melena rubia a Lucy, maternalmente y las dos se dieron un abrazo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	13. Abraham y Naranja en acción

**Aquí os vengo con otro cap de mi fic NaLu. Espero k os guste :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Al fin y al cabo Erza es la inseparable Nakama de Lucy, y la quiere como a una hermana (aun que sea judía). K disfrutes el nuevo cap :D**

**ASay20: me alegro de que te guste. Si digo el Yoso de Lucy, el fic perdería su gracia ¿no? K disfrutes el nuevo cap :D**

Abraham abrió un ojo, perezoso y dejó en el suelo el sombrero de Gangster. Después se sacó del bolsillo otro hierbajo.

-Ese chico y su banda, son todos unos imbéciles…- sonrió, masticando el hierbajo. Byron sonrió.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que mate a Natsu, verdad?- sonrió Byron. Abraham lo miró sonriente y asintió, después escupió el hierbajo.

-Entendido- una gran onda de aire se formó, y de repente Byron se había esfumado, y había asestado un puñetazo brutal en al cara de Natsu (si bien todos los soldados de élite son muy rápidos, Byron había sido mucho más rápido aún), haciendo que Erza y Lucy se preocuparan. Natsu levantó la mirada, enrabiado, mientras un hilillo de sangre se desprendía de su boca.

-¿Que tal Natsu?- Sonrió Byron. Byron era un chico con trenzas y una chaqueta color leopardo, vestía unos vaqueros e iba descalzo.

-No me tutees, no te conozco- contestó Natsu, con cierto toque de rabia en sus palabras.

-ignoraré tu falta de respeto y te mostraré mis poderes- sonrió Byron, haciendo que de la punta de sus dedos crecieron largas y afiladas uñas.

-Soy un hombre-guepardo, y además de ser más rápido que el sonido, mis uñas pueden cortar incluso el diamante, ¿no te parece interesante?- añadió, con un rostro de locura que erizaría el bello de cualquiera. Natsu se levantó sonriente y estiró el brazo hacía un lado.

-Que empiece la fiesta. Ritmo aumentado: súper dragón- Natsu absorbió las llamas que produjo y le crecieron los colmillos. Sus ojos se prendieron en rojo.

-lluvia de cortes- Byron avanzó muy rápido hasta Natsu y, en un seguido de múltiples golpes, intentó matarle, sin aparente éxito, ya que Natsu se movió igual de rápido que él, esquivando el ataque. Byron no se esperaba para nada eso, y sonrió maléficamente.

-Hacía tiempo que no lograba alcanzar a alguien, parece ser que esto será divertido- Byron avanzó hasta Natsu, intentando golpearle, en una pelea supersónica de grandes dimensiones. Los dos pararon, híper ventilando y sonriendo.

-En fin, tendré que acabar con esto- sonrió Byron, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Flecha colmillo- De repente, Byron había atravesado el cuerpo de Natsu con los colmillos, y éste estaba cayendo al suelo, para el horror de Lucy y Erza. Finalmente cayó al suelo, derrotado. Las lágrimas se sucedían.

-Fuiste valiente, chico, has tenido el honor de morir por mi ataque más poderoso- sonrió, alejándose de allí. Lucy lloraba descontroladamente, y una triste Erza al intentaba consolar, pero ella también acabó hundiéndose. Maldición, si hubiera llegado antes, Natsu no hubiera muerto.

-La verdad es que has estado bien chico- susurró Byron, ya muy alejado de Natsu, de repente su cara se iluminó de una luz roja., y cuando giró, abrió mucho los ojos al ver eso, Natsu seguía vivo y estaba absolutamente prendido en llamas, algunas escamas habían crecido en él, y sus colmillos eran aún más grandes.

-Ritmo aumentado: Mega dragón- dijo Natsu, sonriendo. Lucy y Erza lloraron de felicidad, al fin y al cabo Natsu estaba vivo. Antes de que Byron pudiera verlo, Natsu lo había atravesado por completo, formándole un corte vertical y horizontal (formando una cruz) que le recorría todo el torso.

-cruz de fuego- Después de eso, Byron cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Sayonara- fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a al normalidad.

Los sargentos principales abrieron mucho los ojos ante la muerte de Byron, y Aaron se levantó del sillón como un resorte.

-Ese chaval tiene unos cojones inigualables- rió, bebiendo otra botella de Whiskey.

Abraham tenía la mirada ensombrecida y apretaba fuertemente los puños y los dientes. Una lágrima se resbaló por su rostro.

-Mierda, Byron…- susurró Abraham, muy dolido.

Natsu consiguió llegar por fin a la plataforma de ejecuciones, y ver a Lucy y Nexus allí. Éste lo miró sonriente.

-Que tal- Natsu le brindó una sonrisa, y él se la devolvió, después se abrazó a Lucy.

-¿Estás bien, rubia?- Lucy asintió, presionado al espalda de Natsu, aún con las cadenas inmovilizándola. Espera…LAS CADENAS… ¿Y LAS LLAVES?

-MIERDA LAS LLAVES- Dijo Natsu.

- Las vamos a nec…- un enorme grito dejó sin aliento a Natsu y Erza, y enmudeció a toda la guerra.

-NATSU, TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Era la voz de Abraham uno de los soldados más fuertes de los Nazis. Erza tenía una mirada de puro terror.

-Natsu, debemos huir y buscar las llaves- A pesar de que la pelirroja le dijo eso, Natsu estaba inmóvil en su sitio. –Natsu, no sabes el poder de ese hombre, es un monstruo, te podría matar solo con mirarte- Erza tragó saliva, pero, Natsu en vez de eso, sonrió.

-En ese caso, será una buena pelea- dijo, desprecupado. Erza lo miró sonriente, y cuando se disponía a irse, una onda de choque pasó por delante suyo y se estrello contra la pared, dejando u agujero enorme en esta.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte- sonrió un hombre pelirrojo. Era Naranja.

Abraham salió de su escondite, aguantando su sombrero y escupió el hierbajo, sus pies se empezaron a despegar del suelo y se alzó volando hasta la plataforma de ejecuciones, volviendo a aterrizar en tierra firme, y miró con unos macabros ojos a un sonriente Natsu que tenía enfrente.

-Parece ser que tú con Abraham y yo con Naranja- Erza y Natsu se tocaron espalda con espalda y se pusieron en guardia.

-Natsu, has matado a uno de los míos, Y JURO QUE LO VENGARE- Dio la sensación de que Abraham se había tele transportado, pero era su velocidad, y cogió a Natsu por la cabeza, levantándolo del suelo, y lanzándole lejos de la plataforma. Después lo siguió, volando. Erza seguía mirando a Naranja.

-Hola, soy Gildarts aunque me conocen como Naranja, y soy un hombre que controla las odas de choque- sonrió Naranja. Erza puso sus manos en forma de X.

-TECNICA DEFINITIVA: CUCHILLA MORTAL X- Gildarts sonrió al ver el ataque más fuerte de Erza.

-Cañón de choque- una gran energía de desprendió en ese encontronazo de ataques, y para cuando el humo se disipó Los dos estaban forcejeando lejos de la plataforma, y en una de esas Gildarts logró tocar a Erza, haciendo que una onda expansiva la mandara a volar. Después bostezó.

-Demasiado fácil- aclaró Naranja, caminando hacia donde Erza se encontraba.

Abraham seguía machacando a Natsu, y aunque ya estaba en su forma de mega dragón, le era imposible seguir el ritmo de pelea del capitán de los sargentos principales, usaba unas técnicas tan perfectas que no parecían reales. Los dos pararon, Abraham estaba muy bien, pero Natsu estaba al borde del paro cardiaco, demasiado esfuerzo para él.

-Soy el capitán de los sargentos principales Nazis, y un hombre-viento, ¿acaso crees que podrás conmigo?- Abraham puso una cara de rabia.

-Eres una molestia, Natsu, acabaré contigo ahora- Abraham levantó el brazo, y todos los sargentos se quedaron mirándole, sin poder creer lo que hacía.

-¿En serio lo va a hacer?- dijo Alexia sorprendida, parando los ataques de Von Ache.

Un tornado empezó a formarse alrededor del brazo levantado de Abraham y el cielo se despejó sobre él. De repente, estrelló su puño contra la cara de Natsu, haciendo que atravesase el suelo, haciendo un boquete de mil metros de profundidad. Después una gran onda expansiva hizo que todos los soldados y judíos se cayeran. Lucy abrió los ojos ante aquello. Ahora si que estaba muerto.

-Nudillos huracán- dijo Abraham, sacándose otro hierbajo del bolsillo y masticándolo, mientras se acomodando su sombrero, yéndose de allí.

-NOOOOO- gritaron Lucy y Erza.

Entonces alguien tocó la espalda de Lucy. ¡ERA UN NUEVO VERDUGO!, pero éste sabía a lo que venía, pues tenía ya el hacha lista.

-Terminaré lo que el otro no ha terminado, rubia- rió el verdugo, pisando de nuevo el cuello de Lucy.

-NOOOOO- gritó Erza, intentando zafarse de Gildarts para llegar a Lucy, sin éxito aparente.

-mierda- El hacha fue bajada a una velocidad increíble, y en cuestión de segundos el hacha había alcanzado el cuerpo de Lucy, pero entonces una gran onda de aire, izo que las nubes se partieran y el cuartel general se resquebrajara, y el arma fue partida sobre el cuello de Lucy, ante la atónita mirada de todos. Lucy sintió como el arma se partía sobre su cuello, pero no sintió dolor alguno, después izo un poco de fuerza con la mano derecha y arrancó media plataforma, y consiguió acertar de pleno en la cara del verdugo mandándole a volar, partiéndole el cráneo con el trozo de plataforma. Amarillo, abrió muchos los ojos y Abraham sonrió maléficamente.

-El Yoso de esa chica es increíble- dijo el capitán de los sargentos principales –Nunca había visto algo parecido-

-¿QUIEN ES ESA CHICA? ¿HA CONSEGUIDO LIBERAR EL YOSO A PESAR DE ESTAR ENGRILLETADA CON YOGAN?- dijo, impresionado.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	14. Hitler entra en la batalla

**Y aquí os vengo con otro cap de mi fic NaLu, se que he tardado lo suyo, perdón :(**

_**AkinaSukino 5d:**_** jajajaja no puedo decir si salamander está bien, pero Abraham es muy fuerte y ese ataque es devastador :( **

_**Luni-lu 123:**_** Ahora verás el Yoso de Lucy, que lo disfrutes :)**

Lucy se giró para ver el panorama. No pudo evitar ver el enorme agujero que había dejado Abraham al golpear brutalmente, y posiblemente mortalmente, a Natsu. Malditos Nazis, primero sus padres biológicos, después tía Cloris y tío Albert, y ahora…Natsu. Una lágrima se resbaló por su rostro, y miró inquisitivamente a Abraham, y éste sonrió. Lucy flexionó las piernas y, se lanzó como una flecha hacia Abraham, que consiguió parar su puñetazo a duras penas con una mano, haciendo que el suelo se resquebrajara a sus pies y que los soldados de su alrededor volaran.

-No sabía de tu Yoso, chica de los cabellos de sol- sonrió Abraham.

-Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero me alegro de tenerlo- dijo Lucy, con la mirada ensombrecida. Abraham río fuertemente.

-Comprendo que me quieras matar por lo de tu Nakama, pero se merece que sus sesos estén esparcidos en el fondo de ese oscuro boquete- rió Abraham, haciendo que Lucy perdiera el control. Le dio otro puñetazo, pero fue tan rápido y potente que Abraham no pudo defenderse, y le dio certeramente en toda la cara, lanzándolo contra un muro. Todos quedaron impresionados. Lucy se puso recta, aún con el rostro ensombrecido y lleno de lágrimas de pura tristeza.

-¡Natsu es la persona más importante para mí!- gritó, haciendo que Erza sonriera.

-Y VENGARÉ SU MUERTE- añadió, dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y con signos de pura ira.

Lucy salió disparada hacia Abaraham y le asestó muchos puñetazos, uno detrás de otro, por último lo cogió del cuello. El capitán de los sargentos principales estaba en las últimas y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a un contraataque, y con su cara chorreando sangre, sonrío por última vez.

-MUERE- Lucy, aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo un inmenso boquete.

Ryan y Alexia, se distrajeron de sus peleas mirando la desesperanzadora muerte de Abraham.

-MIERDA- gritó Alexia, con una cara de sorpresa increíble.

-IMPOSIBLE- dijo Ryan, ante aquella escena.

Alexia sintió un pinchazo muy fuerte y al girarse vio una espada formada de piedra clavarse en su torso. Von Ache la había matado aprovechando su despiste.

-hijo de…- Alexia cayó al suelo, inerte.

Ryan paró la espada de Steve, y lo envió lejos.

-Eso no funcionará conmigo- dijo Ryan, sonriente. Von Ache se acercó, ahora eran dos contra uno.

-Aunque seáis dos no podréis conmigo, y la sorpresa no…- El pecho de Ryan fue atravesado por un cristal puntiagudo, y después cayó al suelo.

-¿Otro comandante más?- rió Steve, chupando su Katana y volviéndola a envainar.

-Así que Red Flag, el hombre-cristal- rió Mirajane.

-Será un rival digno- acabó.

Red Flag era un hombre callado y con un pañuelo en la boca, a modo de bandolero. Todos lo temían por su sigilo y poder. Vestía con una túnica griega y con unas chanclas.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse una voz la paró, y le izo sonreír.

-Espera, Mira, ¿vas a pelear?- le dijo Gray, preocupado, acercándose a ella y cogiéndole suavemente las manos, para luego besárselas.

-Debo hacerlo por Lisanna, amor mío- sonrío Mirajane, besando a Gray tiernamente, mientras él la correspondía extasiado.

-Sabes que si mueres no podía soportarlo, ten cuidado, Mira- le sonrió Gray, soltando sus gráciles manos.

-No moriré, amor mío, cuando vuelva iremos a cenar- Mirajane le guiñó el ojo, antes de salir disparada hacia Red Flag, quién la paró con su mano convertida en cristal, y reflejando su ataque, rechazándolo.

-Con que puedes reflejarlo todo, incluso los ataques, interesante…- rió Mirajane. Red Flag le respondió con una mirada fría y monótona, y extendió el brazo hacia el lado, haciendo que brillara un rayo de sol. Mirajane se movió muy rápido, antes de que un enorme rayo neutralizara parte del suelo.

-Mierda, así que también puedes controlar la luz- Mirajane puso una cara de nerviosismo, pero de repente su expresión cambió radicalmente, a una sonriente y decidida.

-Bueno, tú la podrás controlar, pero yo soy la luz- Mirajane se transformó en un rayo, y como una flecha asestó un puñetazo en el estómago a Red Flag, pero el ataque fue reflejado, y toda la potencia fue reflejada en una pared, la cual fue destruida totalmente debido al poder del golpe.

-Di adiós- sonrió Mirajane, y con un movimiento rápido atravesó la cabeza de Red Flag, haciendo que todos los de la banda de Aaron enfurecieran, incluyendo Aaron.

Mirajane sonrió al ver el cuerpo inerte de Red Flag caer al suelo, había sido un duro rival, pero nadie puede con Mirajane, la general gris.

-MALDITA NAZI- gritó Aaron, haciendo que el mismisimo suelo temblase, y rompiendo la botella de Whiskey en sus manos, cortándose.

-Y ahora- Mirajane miró al boquete, sonriendo y para impresión de todos, salió un dolorido Natsu. Gray al ver esto, trago saliva. "Mierda, ¿que debo hacer?" pensó, apretando los dientes, en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Mientras en el despacho de Hitler…

Hitler sonrió en la oscuridad de su habitáculo, y se levantó de la silla.

-Creo que es hora de demostrar porqué soy el líder de los libertadores del mundo- rió, posicionando bien sus gafas y acomodando su traje. Después abrió la puerta y se fue.

Volviendo a la batalla entre Natsu y Mirajane…

Los dos estaban ya en sus respectivas transformaciones, y se encontraban en medio de una pelea titánica, en al que los dos no daban un brazo a torcer. Sin embargo a Natsu ya le empezaban a flaquear las piernas, por el golpe recibido, y no tuvo otra que parar, desfallecido. Mirajane se acercó a él, y le cogió del cuello.

-Has dado mucha guerra, apestoso judío, pero tus andadas se acaban aquí, TE VOY A MATAR- Mirajane formó una cuchilla de luz en sus manos y la acercó peligrosamente al cuello de Natsu, de modo en que si alguien intentaba detenerla, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Mirajane levantó el brazo al aire, para clavarle la cuchilla a Natsu, pero entonces Gray la cogió del brazo, impidiéndole hacer la acción antes dicha, dejando patidifusa a Mirajane, su novia y la persona a la que amaba.

-Lo siento, Mira, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso- dijo un Gray con la mirada ensombrecida, ante la mirada atenta de Mirajane, y una incredibilidad de parte de Natsu.

-Que estás diciendo amor mío, si no lo mato el jefe se va a cabrear- Gray apretó los dientes y soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Mira, no puedo decirte porqué, pero no lo hagas por favor- dijo él, haciendo que Mirajane también llorara con él.

-Aunque me lo pidas tú, yo no…- De repente Mirajane notó una enorme ráfaga de aire en su cara, que le izo cerrar sus ojos, mientras seguía su discurso.

-sabes que no puedo dejar vivir a un judío, ellos no se merecen…- cuando Mirajane abrió los ojos, su corazón se paró en seco, y su respiración se cortó al ver el torso de Gray traspasado por una cuchilla oscura y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Mirajane expulsó algunas lágrimas, y cogió el cuerpo de Gray al vuelo, antes de que cayera.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien? ¡GRAY!- Mirajane seguía llorando, entonces Gray la cogió de las manos y le sonrió, haciendo acopio de toda su escasa fuerza vital.

-Mirajane, que sepas…que eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido…Nunca se me olvidarán los momentos felices que vivimos…Aunque yo muera debes ser fuerte, Mira…No me gustaría que te vinieras abajo…y recuerda…"Sonreír es la clave de la felicidad"- Esa frase fue lo único que Gray dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mira sintió que su vida se terminaba, el hombre al que amaba acababa de morir en sus brazos.

-GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- un grito desgarrador se oyó por todo el campo de batalla, y sus lágrimas junto a las de Natsu se vertieron sobre el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro.

Mirajane se abrazó desesperadamente a Natsu, en un movimiento involuntario y lloró sobre su hombro. Ella podía sentir las lágrimas del chico en su ropa… ¿porqué lloraba?

-¿Por…que lloras?- dijo débilmente Mirajane.

-Gray era…mi hermano…- Mirajane abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando a Natsu, ahora que lo veía tenía unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de su amado. Pero entonces un pensamiento se coló en su mente…si Natsu era hermano de Gray…GRAY ERA JUDÍO.

-¿GRAY ERA JUDÍO?- se sorprendió Mirajane, haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran.

-Si, has estado enamorada de un judío, al fin y al cabo, un judío y un Nazi no son tan incompatibles- lloró Natsu. Mirajane se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que Natsu dijo en su día: "Seamos Nazis o Judíos, ante todo somos humanos, y yo creo en la humanidad".

-Venga, no será para tanto, Gris- Mirajane levantó su vista, y la sorpresa y la ira creció en sus entrañas al ver al verdugo de Gray: Adolf Hitler.

-Era solo un maldito traidor que no quería ejecutar a un judío- río malvadamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	15. Mira y Gray

**Aquí os traigo el cap 15 de "entre al espada y la pared", espero que os guste :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Lo hago lo más sorprendente posible (con más sorpresas), así que espero que te guste :D**

Mirajane apretó los puños y soltó algunas lágrimas más. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El hombre que admiraba: Adolf Hitler, había matado al amor de su vida y encima éste era judío. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Pero entonces recordó su historia de amor con Gray y no pudo evitar sonreír. Notaba como si Gray aún no se hubiera ido, notaba como si la estuviera abrazando entre sus musculosos brazos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

-Mierda, ni Lisanna ni Gray estarían contentos de que llorara- dijo Mirajane.

Todo empezó hace muchos años, en algún lugar de Alemania, una chica con el pelo blanco andaba sola por la calle. La vida de ésta chica era muy triste, ya que normalmente se reían de ella en el instituto por su color de pelo alvino, aunque les acabara dando una paliza a todos, ya que su poder de batalla era envidiable, eso afectaba, y pronto le causo un severo trauma mental. No estaba a gusto con ella misma, aunque era una mujer muy guapa. Entonces pasó…Iba tan distraída que se choco con un chico. Era muy guapo, musculoso y tenía el pelo negro. Debido al choque, se le cayó una libreta que sostenía con las manos al suelo a la chica, y el chico la ayudo a recogerla.

-Perdón por mi torpeza,…- Como la chica no sabía su nombre se quedó callada, esperando una respuesta. El chico rió.

-Me llamo Gray, ¿y tú?- la chica sonrío y le dijo su nombre: Mirajane. Por aquel entonces aún tenían solo catorce años, pero desde aquel momento, Gray y Mirajane se empezaron a hacer amigos. Eran tan amigos, y se lo pasaban tan bien juntos que Gray se inventó un mote para Mirajane: Mira One-chan (refiriéndose a ella como una hermana, como muestra de su gran amistad). A la chica le encantó el nombre, y des de entonces, los dos se consideraban hermanos, y estaban todos los días juntos.

Hasta que un día…Gray fue elegido para el ejército Nazi y tuvo que irse, sin embargo Mirajane, negándose a separase de él, se esforzó y demostró al ejército Nazi que era digna de un puesto entre sus filas, haciendo que Gray sonriera ante el enlistamiento de Mira One-chan. No obstante, acabaron separándose por los rangos, pero aunque pasaran los años, ellos siempre se veían después de los entrenamientos y batallas contra judíos. Entonces, mientras tomaba algo junto a Gray en el bar del cuartel, Mirajane recibió por teléfono la noticia más dolorosa de su vida: su hermana gemela: Lisanna había muerto en un accidente de tráfico.

Estuvo durante varios meses con tratamiento psicológico, y aunque lo superó con la ayuda de Gray Oni-chan y la profesional que la trataba, la psicóloga sospechaba que su cabeza había desarrollado una defensa mental llamada "recreación neuronal", en el que su cerebro piensa en Lisanna como un ente dentro de su cabeza, oyendo su voz. Gray no le dio importancia, y la cubrió emocionalmente lo mejor que pudo.

Hasta que ascen-dieron a Gray a general y a Mirajane a comandante (rango una vez inferior a general). Cada general tenía que llevarse a un comandante a una misión peligrosa en diferentes partes extremas del mundo, para probar su poder. Y adivinad a quien les tocó ir juntos… ¡Mira y Gray! Y el lugar eran los Alpes suizos.

Y entonces en los Alpes suizos…

El escaso sol se empezaba a fundir con la silueta nevada de los picos montañosos más lejanos, dando la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, el paisaje iba a estar cubierto de nieve totalmente. A parte de una pelea con unos lobos de montaña, no había habido muchas novedades, y Gray y Mira caminaban, riendo, cuesta arriba.

-Pues anda que tu movimiento es muy bueno, pero si el lobo no te ha mordido de milagro, Mira One-chan…- A Mira le enfadó ese comentario.

-¿Eres idiota?- resopló, impotente.

-Eso es lo que se suele decir cuando no te quedan insultos- rió Gray, haciendo que Mira resoplara, apartando su rostro de él.

-Hora de parar, ¿no?, mejor dormir, despliega tu tienda de campaña, Mira One-chan- dijo Gray, abriendo y montando su tienda de campaña en un instante, mientras Mira buscaba algo, y después reía bobamente mirando a Gray.

-Creo que me he olvidado de la tienda, Gray Oni-chan- dijo ella, rascándose la cabeza bobamente. Gray se metió en la tienda de campaña, y asomó la cabeza.

-Pues hoy duermes en el suelo- sonrió él, dejando patidifusa a Mira.

-Pero, Gray Oni-chan…- Gray sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-Como te voy a dejar ahí, tonta, ven aquí, Mira One-chan- Mirajane sonrió, feliz y entró a la tienda de Gray, sintiendo el calor de allí dentro.

-El problema es que solo tengo un saco, así que tendrás que dormir sin manta…- dijo Gray. Mirajane rió bobamente.

-¿Y que hay de malo en que durmamos los dos en el mismo saco, Gray Oni-chan?- Gray se ruborizó, y asintió tímidamente. Luego, los dos se metieron en el saco.

-Oye, Gray Oni-chan, tengo frío- dijo ella, con la mirada ensombrecida y completamente sonrojada.

-¿Y que quiere que haga?- Gray resopló se dio al vuelta, y abrazó a Mira tiernamente, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-Si quieres que te abrace, dilo, no pongas excusas tontas, Mira one-chan- Mira asintió avergonzada y cerró sus ojos. Entonces, sintió un tacto en sus labios, y al abrir sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver a Gray besándola suavemente, ella no pudo resistir sus labios, y le correspondió. Entonces se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Esto no es algo que hagan los hermanos, Gray- sonrió Mira.

-Tranquila, Oni-chan, por suerte no somos hermanos, porqué si fueras mi hermana…en verdad…estaría igual de encendido…o incluso más…- rió él, haciendo que ella se sonrojase.

-Eres un maldito pervertido enfermo- dijo ella, uniendo con él sus labios de nuevo.

Y así fue su increíble historia de amor.

Mirajane se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Natsu.

-Comprendo tu dolor…- dijo él, acariciando su mano, gesto que izo que Lucy pusiera una expresión de desagrado, haciendo sonreír a Erza.

-Natsu, quiero ser de tu banda- dijo Mira, muy convencida de lo que decía. Todos se quedaron incrédulos, incluso Hitler, pero Natsu sonrió y la aceptó. Mira era nuevo miembro de la banda de Natsu.

-Gris, sabes que no puedo soportar ni tolerar la traición- dijo Hitler, con la mirada ensombrecida, y posicionando bien sus gafas.

-CALLA, TU HAS MATADO A GRAY, YO NO TE DEBO NADA, PERO NATSU ME A ABIERTO LOS OJOS- gritó, muy enfadada, haciendo que Hitler formara una cuchilla de oscuridad con su mano. Mira nunca había sentido tal poder, pero entonces alguien bloqueo el ataque, con un Yoso parecido en poder al de Hitler.

-No tienes derecho a matar nadie, maldita rata asquerosa. MATAR A TUS ALIDADOS NO TIENE PERDÓN- gritó Aaron sosteniendo la cuchilla en sus manos, haciendo temblar a toda la guerra. Los dos hombres más poderosos del mundo habían tomado contacto.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
